Powerpuff girls z season 2
by MiguelHazard2
Summary: Two months after the the defeat of HIM, two mysterious men known as Miguel Mendoza and mark flare goes to the temple searching for clues about the good enough girls. after being friends with the powerpuffs girls they continued searching the temple. but they awaking something stronger than HIM
1. intruders from another world

**A/N:**hey guys my name is MiguelHazard2 and this is my first Fanfiction it tells about miguel mendoza, the leader of the resistance (yes that is me) and mark flare is miguel's temporary partner goes on a mission to search the orgins of the goodenough girls. i hope you guys watch this and thank you if any of you dont wanna watch my story then that's okay. now lets get on with this story

**Summery:**two weeks later after the defeat of him two mysterious named miguel mendoza and mark flare are going to townsvile searching the orgins of the goodenough girls, meanwhile the girls are investigating a flying car heading to the temple where miguel and mark are going

* * *

It's been two weeks since him has been defeated by the powerpuff girls z and the city of townsvile has been peace for now

Unknown world

?:it looks like the powerpuff girls z defeated him

The two unknown teenagers were sitting at the car one with a black trench coat and the coat's back with an eagle on it,black shirt with a black pants,black boots and two katanas at his side. the other one with a black trench coat,black pants,black boots and two guns in his side.

?2:so how did you get to be the leader of the resistance

?1:you don't wanna know lets go

The car starts and flies to the skies

?1:activating dimension portal

The dimension portal is open

?1:next stop the new city of townsvile

The car goes to the portal and dissapears

* * *

**Intruders from another world**

Two weeks later

**Outside of school **

Blossom,bubbles and buttercup were walking to the school entrance

bubbles:it's been two months since we defeated him

blossom:yeah hey the professor said he needs to meet us in his lab tonight

buttercup:why he want us there?

blossom:hmm im not sure but he said to meet us there

buttercup:I hope its important

The school bell rings

blossom:oh no! we are gonna be late come mon girls

The girls run to the school but they didn't know someone is watching them

* * *

**Rooftop (near the school)**

?1:this must be the powerpuff girls z school huh

?2:yeah

Miguel Mendoza (real world)

Mark (real world)

Mark:so now what

Miguel:now we going to the temple were the goodenough girls were died

Mark:why are we going there

Miguel:because we need to find out the goodenough girls orgins in 500 years ago

Mark:oh lets go

Miguel and mark goes to the flying car and flies off

* * *

**National Research and Science Lab**

Inside the lab momoko,miyako and kaoru were sitting at the table waiting professor and ken to answer what it is

blossom:what is it you want professor

Professor:we have detected something at the skies last night

Ken:it looks like a ufo no it looks like car,a flying car

blossom:a flying car?

Ken:well yes

blossom:so where is it heading

Ken:in the temple where him was sealed 500 years ago

Professor:you need to head over there girls and find out what they up to

blossom:yes professor you can count on us

**Hyper blossom**

**Rolling bubbles**

**Powered buttercup**

**Powerpuff girls z**

The girls flies to the skies and heading to the forest

* * *

**At the temple,inside**

Miguel and mark were inside the temple looking for answers about the goodenough girls

Mark:so what are we searching for

Miguel:we look around the area for answers

Miguel and mark keep searching at the temple

**1 hour later**

Mark keep searching around the temple finally he found it

Mark:miguel I found something

Miguel runs to mark and he saw a big door with 3 key Chinese symbols

Mark:this must be it

Miguel:well lets find out

Miguel goes to the door to read its language

Miguel:hmm it says "this is the treasure of the goodenough girls only the 3 keys to enter this door"

Mark:great how we gonna get inside that door

Miguel thinks something then he hits his head

Miguel:the powerpuff girls z

?:hold it right there

Miguel and mark turn around to find the sorce of that sound

Miguel:oh no this be good

**50 minutes ago**

The girls arrived at the outside of the temple

Blossom:this must be the temple

Bubbles:look

The girls saw a car parked there

Blossom:so this must be the flying professor told us about

The girls continues going inside the temple

Blossom:alright bubbles and buttercup stay here and I go this way

Bubbles:are you be okay blossom

Blossom:don't worry if I need any help I contact you okay

Bubbles nodded

Buttercup:come mon bubbles

Bubbles and buttercup stays to the entrance while blossom goes alone

**10 minutes later**

Blossom walks around the temple and still searching

Blossom (thinking):I wish there sweets around here (sigh)

Blossom keeps walking when suddenly hears someone

Mark:miguel I found something

Blossom goes where the voice is heard

Blossom:that must be them I must hide

Blossom hides from the pillar listening from miguel and mark

Blossom:what are they doing at that door

Blossom keeps listening to there conversations

Miguel:hmm it says "this is the treasure of the goodenough girls only the 3 keys could enter the this door"

Blossom:keys? What is he talking about

Blossom keeps listening

Mark:great how we gonna get inside that door

Blossom stops hiding and goes to them

Miguel:the powerpuff girls z

Blossom:hold it right there

Miguel and mark turn around to find the sorce of that sound

Miguel:oh no this is not good

* * *

**Present day**

Mark:its blossom of the powerpuff girls z

Miguel:say blossom can you tell us what happened to the goodenough girls in 500 years ago

Blossom:i don't know what you're talking about but I will stop you two

Blossom prepares her yoyo

Blossom (thinking):I better contact the others

Blossom pushes the pgg belt to contact

Miguel:if you want to fight us prepare yourself

Miguel pulls his two katana from his side mark pulls his two guns from his side

Miguel:lets go mark!

Mark nodded and miguel and mark goes to blossom to attack

* * *

**Entrance of the temple**

Bubbles and buttercup were waiting at the entrance

Buttercup:its been 10 minutes where is she

Suddenly bubbles and buttercup belts are glowing

Buttercup:it must be blossom she in trouble

Bubble:lets go

Bubbles and buttercup runs to help blossom

* * *

**Back in the battle (blossom vs miguel and mark)**

Blossom:take this

**Spinning yoyo attack**

Miguel and mark dodge blossom attacks

Mark:ah! Take this

Mark fired bullets at blossom but blossom quickly dodges at mark's bullets

Blossom:ha you missed

Miguel:you think

Blossom looks at the back

Miguel:take this

Miguel send a powerful slash to blossom but dodges it

Bubbles:blossom were here to help

Bubble and buttercup went to help blossom

Miguel:screw this mark lets get out of here

Mark:right behind you

Miguel and mark runs back to the car

Bubbles:are you alright blossom

Blossom:yeah im okay bubbles

Buttercup:hey who were those men

Blossom:I don't know but we need to go after them

The girls run back to the entrance

* * *

**Outside of the temple**

Miguel:hurry lets get inside

Miguel and mark goes inside the car and starts the engines before the car files the girls were after them

Blossom:hey get out from there

Mark:quickly start the car

Miguel:wait got it

The car's engine starts and flies off

Blossom:hey! Come mon girls

The girls after the flying car

Mark:the girls are following us

Miguel:not for long put on your seatbelt

Mark put on his seatbelt

Miguel:alright here we go

Miguel finds the red button called "hyperdrive"

Miguel: 3…2…1…go

Miguel pushes the hyperdrive and the car is at full speed the girls stopped

Buttercup:damn that car is fast it got away blossom

Blossom:never mind lets get back to the professor's lab

The girls goes back to the professor's lab

* * *

**National Research and Science Lab**

Professor:so girls what did you found at the temple

Blossom explained to the professor what happened at the temple

Professor:so your saying is those two guys are searching something in the temple

Blossom:yes they say about the keys or something

Professor:hmm I look into it meanwhile you and the girls are going home your familes must be worried

The girls:alright bye professor

The girls leave the labatory and they head home

To be continued at chapter 2

* * *

**A/N:**so do you guys like it i know its not awsome but i try harder okay see ya guys


	2. the exchange student

Powerpuff girls z season 2 episode 2

* * *

**Nighttime at the forest (9:00 p.m)**

miguel and mark were on the car

mark:so what are we gonna do now

miguel:at tomorrow we go back to the temple and find some answers

mark:cool well good night

miguel:me too bro

miguel and mark were asleep tomorrow is their lucky day

* * *

**the exchange student**

**(Akatsutsumi, residents aug 19.2015) (6:30 a.m) **

At blossom's bedroom

blossom: (yawm)

blossom wakes up on her bed

blossom's mom:blossom your breakfast is ready come down here

blossom:coming mom

blossom stands up on her bed and comes down there finds her parents are eating dinner already

blossom:hey save me some rice

blossom sits at the dinning table

blossom's mom:the food don't go anywhere so don't shallow it

blossom nod and continues eating

**(school)**

Girl:hey do you about the exchange student here in out school

Girl:yep

The girls continued their talk about the exchange student

Buttercup:man those girls crazy about the exchange student or what

Bubbles:I hope she's cute

Suddenly ms keane open the door and stands up near her table

Keane:alright class sit down

The class sits down

Keane:we will introduce a new student in our school alright you can enter here now

The door opens a girl with a purple eyes with her glasses, hair purple shirt,purple skirt white shoes and a brown long hair with a hairband on it

Keane:so introduce our new student here

Blossom,bubbles and buttercup stands up

Blossom:my name is blossom

Bubbles:and my name is bubbles

Buttercup:and my name is buttercup

Girl:my names bunny nice to meet you three

:alright bunny why don't you sit next to blossom

Bunny:okay

Bunny walked to her table and sits

Keane:okay now we will begin our lessons

The girls are excited to see another student

* * *

**(at the temple)**

Miguel and mark were expecting the door

Mark:why are here again

Miguel:we here are to keep searching the temple looking some answers

Miguel and mark looks around the temple

Mark:hey look at this

Miguel goes to mark

Miguel:what is it

Mark:it's a lever

Miguel:well pull it

Mark pulled the lever and activate a secret stairs

Miguel:lets go down there

Miguel and mark goes down to the stairs only to find a dusty library of books

Miguel:look like some books down here lets keep looking

Miguel and mark are searching the library of books

Miguel:what this?

Miguel goes to the table pillar and blows the dust from the book

Miguel: "the story of the goodenough girls" hmm

Miguel intercept the book while mark runs to miguel

Mark:hey did you find something

Miguel:yeah it's the book of the goodenough girls but all the pages only few ones here

Mark:so we need to find the other pages what are we gonna do

Miguel:wait a minute

Miguel picks a phone and types the numbers

(ring ring ring)

?:hey whos this

Miguel:its miguel

?:hey miguel so did you get it

Miguel:yeah we got it you need to bring the resistance here

?:why?

Miguel:I explain when you get here and my men got it

?:got it so where do we land?

Miguel:in the sea of townsvile north of here that's our main base

?:okay goodbye man

Miguel:goodbye too

Miguel hangs the phone

Mark:whos was that?

Miguel:you will know later lets go meet the powerpuff girls z

Miguel and mark goes out of the secret stairs and goes outside

* * *

**(At the school)**

Ring ring ring

The school bell rings

Keane:okay class the school's over you can go home now

and the classmates leaves the classrooms

* * *

**(entrance of the school)**

Blossom,bubbles and buttercup were running to the new girl

Blossom:hey wait

Bunny stops and looks at the girls

Bunny:what are guys doing

Blossom:we were going to talk to you

Bunny:oh okay

The girls were walking back home

Blossom:so why are you here

Bunny:well my father accept the job here then my family move here in the city of townsvile where we start a new life here then my father puts me in the school and now here we are

Bubbles:wow your family is great

Bunny:thanks but the brother

Blossom:why whats wrong with your brother

Bunny:well

Before she could speak her watch rings

Bunny:oh no im late we will speak again goodbye

Blossom:okay goodbye

Bunny leaves the group while the girls go back to the lab

* * *

**National Research and Science Lab **

Buttercup:I hope professor find out about those temples

Bubbles:yeah good thing your not hurt over there

Blossom:don't worry guys I be okay

Blossom opens the door to the meeting room to find professor,ken and poochi

Blossom:so did you find out about those keys

Professor:no but we will look into it

?:or we could help you

Everyone turned around they see a 2 wering a black trench coats blossom and the girls realized them

Blossom:you guys again what do you want

Miguel:look wont looking for trouble we just want help you

Blossom:help why do you want to help us?

Miguel:sit down we gonna tell you we were here okay

Blossom:*sigh*fine

Miguel and the others were sit down

Professor:whats your story

Miguel:well i wont tell we were come from but we will tell you our mission here

Miguel:our mission was to find the orgins of the goodenough girls to find what happen to them 500 years ago

Ken:so why are you here

Miguel:well last day we found a door before I think how to open it, blossom attack us before we could attack her

Everyone looks at blossom

Blossom:I must be carried away sorry about that

Miguel:that's alright anyway me and mark are going back to the temple we find a secret lever to the hall of library and we found this book called 'the story of the goodenough girls'

Buttercup:so whats it say

Miguel:hmm well the pages are ripped except there 1 page here I read it it says _'the story of the goodenough girls' page 1 2 years ago we were created to be the perfect little girls suddenly the accident caused the chemical x to the experiment causing to exploed then three girls appear front of them and they are momo,omiya and okou they are the goodenough girls to protect the Tokyo city from evil this is where our story begins_

Miguel finish his reading

Miguel:well that's all the 9 pages were ripped and scartted thoughout the city or outside of city

Blossom:so what are we gonna do

Miguel:you need to find those pages and bring them here will be back

Miguel and mark goes to the exit

Blossom:hey wait you diddt tell us your name

Miguel:my names miguel and this is mark well we will be watching you

Miguel and mark goes out

Ken:so we trust him right dad

Professor:hmm I dont know but we need to collect those pages and bring them here

Ken agreed his dad while the girls watching the exit hoping he was telling the truth

End of chapter 2


	3. z rays shines again part 1

hello guys this is again miguelryan mendoza and this is my new chapter called z rays shines again part 1 the part 2 is still working and you have to wait so read this and thank you.

* * *

Powerpuff girls z season 2 episode 3

* * *

**At the skies near the water**

Miguel and mark were serching for their base

Mark:so long until our base

Miguel:you will know soon enough

Miguel and mark drives to the skies then they out of sight

**z rays shines again part 1**

* * *

The next morning

Blossom wakes up her bed last day miguel and mark visited professor's lab and questioning about the orgins of their ancestors

Blossom's mom:blossom dear your breakfast is ready

Blossom:coming down mom

Blossom ignored it and comes downs to eat her breakfast

Blossom's mom:so blossom kasey heard theres a exchange student who is she

Blossom:her name is bunny and she a good friend

Blossom's mom:good for you blossom

Blossom looks at the time

Blossom:oh no im gonna be late for school

Blossom quickly eats her food and goes to the school

Blossom's mom:bye honey

* * *

**At the school**

Blossom runs to the hallway to look for her friends

Blossom:hey guys

Buttercup:you made come mon lets get inside

The girls and the classmates are heading inside their classroom and sits down then ms keane goes inside and sits to her chair

Ms keane:okay class get your books and open in page 104

The classmates are open the books except blossom was looking at the window

Ms keane:blossom are you listening to me

Blossom:yes ms keane

Blossom stops looking and opens her book

* * *

**At the skies**

Miguel and mark are approcing to their base a aircraft carrier with four 16/50 caliber mark 7 guns four in the left and right side, in the back of the carrier a large HQ with 3 floors

Mark:wait that's our base right

Miguel:yeah lets go

Miguel goes to the aircraft carrier and lands at the landstirp

Miguel:we are here

A Soldier wears a brown trench coat with an eagle on his back,a black long pants,his body has an X shaped belt and a equipped with M4A1 M203. he goes to miguel and mark

Soldier:welcome aboard sir

Miguel:at ease wheres vince

Soldier:at the main deck sir

Miguel:good move out soldier come mon mark

Miguel goes inside while mark follows him

At the main deck

The main deck is similar at the avengers movie

Miguel and mark sees a famillar friend

Miguel:hi vince

A stange teenager with a black hair and he wears a black coat,black pants,black boot and his weapon is a two long silver katana's

Vince (real world)

Vince:hey miguel good to see you

Miguel and vince are shaking hands

Mark:wait this is your "friend" you speaking of

Miguel:not just my friend he's my right hand man here vince meet my best student and a temporary partner mark

Vince:nice to meet you

Mark shake hands with vince

Vince:well enough meet and greet why are we here again

Miguel:follow me to the meeting room

Miguel,mark and vince goes to the meeting room

* * *

**Back in new townsvile mojo's lair**

Inside the house mojo jojo he's sitting waiting to come up with a new plan

Mojo:curse those powerpuffs each time I attack the city the powerpuff girls tward my plans to take over the world but how to get more intelligent to defeat those powerpuff girls

Mojo jojo thinks for 5 seconds and he has an idea

Mojo:that's it those black rays hit me and granted more power if I found them put them inside me I will become the most intelligent in the world only has those is professor Utonium if I can get those black z rays but those powerpuff girls I will beat up easaliy wait

Mojo goes to the wrecked parts

Mojo:now time to make a robot hahahaha

* * *

**At the classroom**

(school bell rings)

Ms keane:okay that's all for now goodbye everyone

Ms keane leaves the classroom bunny goes to the exit until

Blossom:hey wait bunny

Bunny:yes blossom

Blossom:um you want to come with us bunny

Bunny think for a while

Bunny:yeah sure

Blossom:great lets go guys

Buttercup:wait for us

Bubbles and buttercup runs to blossom

At the walkway

Blossom,bubbles,buttercup and bunny are talking to each other as they walking her home

Blossom:hey bunny we forgot whats your brother look like

Bunny:well I tell you my brother is like my age but he's 15

Blossom:15

Bunny:yes while my mother and father are gone my big brother takes care of me

Blossom:wow your brother is cool

Bunny:well yes but um when I asked my brother what to do he

Blossom:yes

Bunny:um

Before bunny speaks again the powerpuff girls z belt are blinking

Blossom:um bunny we will talk this later okay

Bunny:um okay see you later guys

Bunny goes home while the girls runs to the alley

Blossom:mr mayor what is it

Mr mayor:its mojo jojo he's destroying the city again

The screen is mojo jojo's robot is destroying the city

Mr mayor:you got to hurry girls

Mr mayor calls out

Buttercup:that monkey cant get a break

Blossom:come mon lets go girls

**Hyper blossom**

**Rolling bubbles**

**Powered buttercup**

**Powerpuff girls z**

The girls goes to protect the city of new townsvile

* * *

**At the aircraft carrier,meeting room**

5 minutes before mojo jojo attacks the city

Inside the meeting room is has a blue floor,blue steel wall with a door on the left side of the wall, right side there's a glass windows and a flag symbol of the resistance on the table. miguel and mark tells vince everything about their landed in the forest

Vince:so what you saying we are gonna stay here until we found the orgins of the good enough girls

Miguel:thats right so how to doing while I was away

Vince:well while you and your partner are away we made changes around here

Miguel:great so what is it

Vince:its…

Before vince could tell what is it a guard opens the door

Guard:sir the city of townsvile is under attack by a robot sir

Miguel:It's mojo jojo alright we will talk this again lets get back to the main deck guard dismissed and return to your post

Guard:yes sir

Guard goes to his post while miguel,mark and vince goes to the main deck

Miguel:what is it

Guard:sir the robot is attacking townsvile sir

Miguel: we know, move the ship now

Soldier:yes sir

Miguel:so what is you gonna told me

Vince:well we improved this ship to the helicopter sir its similar to the avengers

Miguel:vince you are ausome man you

The soldier looks at miguel

Soldier:what is it sir

Miguel:change of plans activate the rotars now fly it to the skies

Soldier:yes sir

The aircraft carrier opens four rotars 2 on the left 2 on the right the rotars are moving like a flying helicopter

Pilot:sir we are in a 32 feet sir

Miguel:good fly to a secure area and turn this ship into invisble

Pilot:yes sir

The pilot puhes the red button making the ship invisible to the skies

End of chapter 3 part 1


	4. z rays shines again part 2

**a/n:**Hey guys its me sorry about the delay im just playing wow in my laptop so here's the story if any errors in any of the stories contact me. well see you later and get on with story.

* * *

Powerpuff girls z season 2 episode 4

* * *

**skies**

The helicarrier is flying to the far side of the city of townsvile

At the main deck

Pilot:sir we are here now

Miguel:zoom the camera

Pilot:yes sir

Miguel looks at the city of townsvile was been wrecked by mojo jojo then miguel chaught a famillar colors are heading towards mojo

Miguel:hey zoom over there

Pilot:yes sir

The camera zoom in the famillar colored it's the powerpuff girls z

Vince:that must be the powerpuff girls z we should help them

Miguel:hmm alright

Miguel walks while mark and vince follow miguel

Miguel:vince is the prototype ready

Vince:yes the professor improved the prototype while you way on your mission oh and he improved those battle planes

Miguel:great lets see it

* * *

**At the hanger**

Miguel looked all the hydras

Miguel:so where is this prototype

Vince:right there

Vince pointed at the black plane with a long wings

Vince:the professor bulid this plane called "the black wing"

Miguel's eyebrow raised

Miguel: "the black wing" really

Vince:well we gonna rename it later but that's not all he installed laser gun at the front of the plane and 3 machine guns in left and right and a 2 homing missiles then in the back he put some missiles in case of homing missiles lets go inside

Vince opens the open from the plane

* * *

**Inside the black wing**

Inside the place it has 8 front seat and a cockpit

Vince:so what you think

Miguel fell silent for a few seconds then

Miguel:this is great,this plane has everything

Vince:well theres one more

Miguel:well what is it

Vince:I will tell you later but now we have to help them

Miguel:alright vince you stay here in the ship while me and mark going to help the powerpuff girls

Vince:alright see ya later

Vince exit the plane

Miguel:alright lets fly this baby mark start this engine

Mark:yes sir all engines are set ready to go

Miguel:alright lets go

Miguel flies out of the hangar and into the skies disappears to the clouds

* * *

**z rays shines again part 2**

at the city of townsvile

the powerpuff girls z are fighting against mojo for 5 minutes

buttercup:okay that's it

buttercup:take this

buttercup charges to attack mojo but attacks buttercup with mojo's mini shot and falls down

bubbles:oh no buttercup take this mojo jojo

bubbles:**bubble trouble**

bubbles send a bubbles towards mojo but mojo uses mojo's mini shots destroying the bubbles and bubbles falls down

blossom:hey mojo

mojo looks at blossom

blossom:hey nobody hurts my friends

blossom:**top spin attack**

blossom attacks mojo but lauches missiles at blossom but she destroyed the missiles but the missile shot blossom and falls down

the girls are tired and cant continue to fight mojo then mojo prepare to use the minishots but the girls cant move I bit

buttercup:hes too strong

mojo's hands pointed to girls and prepare the fire before the robot could attack the girls

blossom looks at the sky somethings aproching them

miguel:take this

the plane wings opens a machines guns and fires at mojo jojo

miguel:hey need some help

blossom:wait miguel is you

buttercup:wow cool plane

miguel:thanks now mark lets take care of the monkey mark fire the machine guns

mark:yes sir

the plane fires the machine guns at mojo destroying the armor then mojo fired missiles but the plane dodges the missiles

mark:hey lets try the laser

miguel:alright

miguel opens a button in his controls and shoots mojo's robot and slices his robot to pieces and destroys the robot miguel and mark lands the plane and helps the girls

miguel:hey are you alright

blossom:yeah

miguel:alright lets check the robot

miguel,mark and the girls are check the robot but finds no one

mark:wait wheres mojo

miguel looks at the controls but he realies

miguel:this is just a decoy to distract us

buttercup:wait if mojo wasn't here then where is he?

Suddenly the girls belt blinking

Blossom:what is it professor

Professor:blossom mojo jojo is here and taken the chemical z

The group freaks out

Buttercup:wait what how

Professor:it looks like his plan was to distract you and girls and

Miguel:steal the chemical z

Professor:right girls you need to stop mojo and bring the chemical z here

Blossom:right lets go girls

Blossom calls out and the girls are flies to mojo's hideout

Miguel:come mon lets follow them

He and mark are going back to the plane and flies to the girls

* * *

**At mojo's hideout**

Mojo:finally I finshed it I hope the powerpuff girls are destroyed by now

Suddenly the rooftop is destroyed by the powerpuff girls

Mojo:what!how did you destroyed my robot

Blossom:with some help

Then the rooftop is destroyed again this time is miguel

Miguel:so you must be mojo jojo

Miguel looks at mojo jojo then he smiked

Mojo:yes I am mojo jojo and i will take over the world with this

Mojo pointed the machine he just build miguel no idea what it is

Mojo:with this I will be more intelligent and stronger than before and once I finsh all of you I will take over the world and there no one you can stop me

Miguel:oh yeah take this

Miguel pulled out of crossbow in his backpack and shoots the machine making it overload

Mojo:nooooooooo my machine

Miguel:everyone get to cover

Miguel and the girls are getting to cover while the machine explosive and mojo blasting off into the skies the white z rays and the black rays are heading to the skies

Miguel:are you girls alright

Blossom and the girls stand up

Bubbles:yeah we okay

Suddenly miguel's radio rings

Miguel:wait a second

Miguel picks up the radio

Mark:we got a problem

Miguel:same here what is it

Mark:the black z rays and light z rays came out of the house and disappears in the skies

Miguel:yeah mark come pick us up

* * *

**National research and science lab,nighttime**

The professor,ken,poochi and everyone sitting and talking

Professor:well it looks like you destroyed the machine that containing chemical z

Miguel:sorry my bad

Professor:now the chemical z is released and its gonna land the city soon

Miguel:we will help you find the chemical z and bring them here how many

Ken:well me and my father invented a large chemical z so we don't know how many of them

Miguel looks at the sky

Miguel:well its getting late we will talk later see you in the morning you guys

Miguel and mark leaves the lab and enter the plane

Mark:hey miguel how did you make that crossbow

Miguel:I make it myself before I joined the resistance

The plane files to the skies

End of chapter 4 part 2


	5. starry bunny

**A/N:**sorry guys for the long wait, I was just busy school, playing wow and still thinking more stories. Anyway here's my another episode for you guys I hope you enjoy it, see you guys later

**Summary: **miguel,mark and vince are visiting their lab looking for vince old friend **"professor ace" **and tells him to make new weapons. Meanwhile a white z ray is heading striating towards bunny then she's revealed to be a powerpuff girl. Is she's gonna join the powerpuffs

* * *

Powerpuff girls z season 2 episode 5

Helicarrier,halls

Miguel,mark and vince are walking at the hall

Miguel:so where are we going

Vince:we need to go to the lab

Miguel:what for

Vince:to meet our professor here

Miguel and mark are following vince to the lab

* * *

**Lab**

Miguel,mark and vince enter the lab

Miguel:so where is he

vince:there

vince pointed a man wearing a lab coat then he faced the three

vince:meet professor ace

professor ace (real world)

ace:ah vince good to see you and you must his boss yes

ace shake hands with miguel

miguel:yeah my name miguel and this is my partner mark

ace shake hands with mark

ace:good to see you what do want with me

miguel:we want to invent something for us

ace:what is it

miguel:you need to build a gps that could locate the white z rays and black z rays then build a gun that could healing and get rid of the white and black z rays

ace:alright it will take until tomorrow goodnight

miguel,mark and vince get out of the lab and walks down the hall then

miguel:hey vince where did you find this guy

vince:he's my friend when we were in high school

miguel:wow

as they walking by they reached they rooms

miguel:alright we will see you later goodnight guys

miguel goes to his room while goes to their rooms

* * *

**starry bunny**

**blossom's house**

blossom:*yaum*

blossom wakes up in her bed and goes down

blossom:hi everyone

blossom's mom:hi blossom I made your favorite breakfast

her mom gives the cake to blossom

blossom*smiles*wow thanks mom

blossom eats her cake

blossom's dad:so blossom where and friends go when there's no class

blossom stops eating and thinks

blossom:at the pack that's were we hang out

blossom's dad:oh well be careful

blossom nod and continues eating

* * *

**helicarrier,miguel's room**

in his bed miguel is still sleeping then

mark(radio):miguel the new inventions are finished come to the lab right away

miguel wakes up and get dressed before going to the lab

* * *

**road**

blossom is walking to the school then she bumped into another person

blossom:hey watch where you…bunny

bunny stand and looking at blossom

blossom:oh sorry about that bunny

bunny:that's alright blossom im okay

blossom:hey can we go to the school

bunny:yeah sure blossom

bunny said happily and goes with blossom

* * *

**school**

inside the classroom bubbles and buttercup

bubbles:hey have you seen blossom

buttercup:don't know maybe she's late or something

blossom and bunny enters the classroom

bubbles:where you been blossom

blossom:we bumped into each other and we walked here

bubbles:oh hey bunny are you okay

bunny:im fine thanks

then the bell rings the girls and the classmates sits down as ms keane goes to her sit

ms keane:well looks like everyone's here lets begin our classes

* * *

**helicarrier,lab**

miguel goes to the lab and enters the lab only to find mark,vince and ace here and a blanket

miguel:so where is it

ace:here it is

ace pulls out the blanket miguel looks at the new inventions

ace:first this is a white and black z ray locator it can show any z rays in there and you can pinpoint anywhere in the city

ace gives the gps locator to miguel and put it on his arm

ace:and this is a white and black z ray removal it can remover any white and black who anyone contract with it here

ace gives the weapon to miguel

miguel:thanks for the help professor ace

ace:your welcome if you need something come back here

miguel,mark and vince leave the lab and continued talking at the halls

* * *

**school,classroom**

*ring ring ring*

Ms keane:okay that's all for today

Blossom:hey bunny you gonna come with us

Bunny:no I need to help my brother maybe next time

Blossom:okay bunny see you later

Bunny goodbye to blossom and goes out the school

* * *

**Park**

Bunny walking back to her she stoped and looked at the park

Bunny:wow maybe I stay here for I while

Bunny goes to the park

* * *

**Helicarrier**

At the main deck

Vince:so how long until the rays falling out of the skies

Miguel:soon

sudenly a white color pops in the radar

soldier:sir we have found the white z rays and its heading to the park

miguel:mark,vince to the black wing

miguel,mark and vince goes to the hanger

* * *

**back at the park**

bunny walking the park when she saw a white z ray heading in the park

bunny:hmm whats that

bunny goes to the white z ray she relizies the white z ray is heading to her then it landed to bunny

**starry bunny **

bunny:what is this

bunny looked at her clothes she has a purple skirt with a powerpuff belt purple and white band and her vest has a p on it

bunny:wow I am a powerpuff girl huh whats that

bunny saw a black plane coming in her direction and it landed on the ground bunny goes to the plane

bunny:what a plane doing here

the plane's door opens miguel,mark and vince gets out of the plane

bunny:who are you

miguel:my name is miguel and this is mark and vince

mark:hi there

bunny:so what do you want

miguel:you need to come with us to the lab

bunny:you mean the lab of the powerpuff girls z

miguel:*sigh*yes that lab

miguel,mark and vince goes back to the plane bunny just standing there

miguel:hey are you coming or what

bunny:im coming

bunny goes to the plane and the plane goes to the professors lab

* * *

**National research and science lab,main room**

ken:so what's your name

Bunny:umm my name is bunny so where's the powerpuff girls z

ken:they should be here any minute now

while ken and bunny talks miguel,mark and vince are at the table talking to the professor

professor:how did you manage to find the white z ray is heading to the park

miguel:our professor build a gps locator that locates any white and black z rays and he build the white and black remover it can remove any white and black z rays someone contracted it

professor:that's great I like to see your professor

miguel:I don't think so maybe next time

Blossom,bubbles and buttercup enters the lab they find everyone here blossom knows the long-brown hair before

Blossom:wait is that you bunny

Bunny looks at blossom she still in her powerpuff uniform

Bunny:how did you know my name

blossom sigh and the girls reverted to the original selfs bunny is shoked

bunny:so you and the girls are powerpuff girls right is so cool and guess what im one too

blossom:what how

bunny:well I was going home I saw a park there I went there when suddenly a white light appears in the skies and I follow it where is heading then I was hit by the light and I become the powerpuff now suddenly a black plane land near at the park the door opens and three guys came by and asked to come here and I get in the plane and im here

buttercup:wow that's a story

bunny:so can I join you to fight evil

blossom:of course bunny welcome to our team

bunny:*smiles*thanks blossom

bunny looks at the lab's window bunny realized it's late

bunny:im gonna be late for dinner see you guys

bunny goes out of the lab

miguel:well we will speak later goodbye everyone

miguel,mark and vince goes back to the plane and files away

* * *

**nighttime,bunny's house**

at bunny's bedroom

bunny brushes her hair with a comb and she thought to herself

bunny:_someday I gonna be a great powerpuff girl_

end of chapter 5

* * *

**A/N:**so guys do you like if there's any error contract me okay? well see ya guys


	6. New allies new monsters

**A/N:**hey guys its my birthday today and its exciting. because of this i continued making another story of powerpuff girls season 2 so i hope you all enjoy this thank you guys and see you guys later.

* * *

City of new townsvile

A black z ray is heading at the destroyed garbage can and lands it then the garbage moves

Garbage man:hahaha I am alive

The garbage goes into the town there are two guys walking and saw the garbage

Man:hey look garbage lets throw some garbage

He picks up a garbage and throws at him the garbage man begins to angry

Garbage man:I will pay for what you done take this

The garbage man realese a hundreds of garbage, the guys are running away

Garbage man:they will pay for this because I am garbage man

* * *

**New allies new monsters**

**School,outside**

The girls are walking to the school and talking

Bunny:I gonna be a powerpuff girl yes

Blossom:so the professor said he want us at the lab

Buttercup:why he would want us there

Blossom:don't know but we better get there

Suddenly the school bell rings

Blossom:lets go

The girls are going inside the school

* * *

**Alleyway**

The garbage man walks at the alley when he saw a garbage lieing around

Garbage man:hmm a garbage

The garbage man picks the garbage and eats it then his body becomes bigger

Garbage man:my body is getting stronger when I eat garbage

The garbage man begins to eat more garbage becoming stronger

* * *

**Helicarrier,miguel's room**

Miguel is still sleeping at his bed until

Vince (radio):_miguel you need to come at the main deck quickly_

Miguel:alright I be there

Miguel get out of his bed and wear his black suit before going to the main deck

* * *

**National research and science lab,main room**

Professor:ah you must they sent you please have a seat

A boy with a black hair,jet black eyes his clothes are gray shirt and brown pants then a white girl with a white hair and eyes her clothes are white shirt and white skirt, then they sit at the round sofa.

Ken:so what's your names

Boy:my name's luke and his is my sister lucy

Ken:its nice to meet you

Professor:oh we forgot to introduce you my name's professor Utonium and this is ken

Luke:wait are you the professor who helped the powerpuff girls z

Professor:that's right you and your sister are here to stay

Luke:well its better then put in the military school

Lucy:yay we are gonna live in the hq of the powerpuff girls z

Professor:alright ken show to there rooms

Ken:okay dad follow me guys

He and his sister pick up there bags and follows ken

* * *

**Helicarier,main deck**

Miguel goes to mark and vince

Miguel:im here what is it

Vince:we found something on the city of new townsvile

Miguel:well lets see it

Vince push the button and a radar appeared on the front of the main deck the black on the radar appears

Mark:it looks must be the black z rays

Miguel:alright mark come with me and vince stay here and guard the ship

Vince:okay we will see you back here

Miguel and mark runs to the hangar

* * *

**National research and science lab,main room**

Professor and ken were working then the mayor appears on the screen the professor and ken runs to the monitor

Professor:what is it mayor

Mayor:theres I monster in new townsvile call the girls

Then the mayor cuts off

Professor:poochi call the powerpuffs

Poochi:powerpuff girls we need youuuuuuu

Back at the school

The girls are listening at ms keane suddenly their belts are blinking

Blossom:ms keane

Ms keane looks at the girls

Ms keane:yes girls

Blossom:my head its really hurt

Bubbles:my stomach is hurt too

Buttercup:and my arm is hurt we need to see a doctor

Bunny:I need to go to the restroom

Ms keane:oh my you girls are hurt you can see the doctor now

The girls goes to the roof and transform

**hyper blossom**

**rolling bubbles**

**powered buttercup**

**starry bunny**

**powerpuff girls z**

the girls fly to the city of new townsvile

* * *

**at the plane**

mark:were here what the

mark saw a giant garbage can destroying the city

miguel:mark get us in the skies

mark:alright

mark files the plane to the skies

* * *

**back at the city**

the garbage man is still destroying the city

garbage man:once this done I will make this city into my own image haha!

?:hold it right there

The garbage man turns around and saw the powerpuff girls

Garbage man:who are you three

Blossom:we are the powerpuff girls we here to stop you

Garbage man:oh yeah take this

The garbage man opens his lid and grabs a garbages

Garbage man:**garbage bomb**

Then he throws the garbage at the girls

Bubbles:**bursting bubbles**

A hundreds of bubbles are going direcly to the garbage man the garbage man smik

Garbage man:take this **piles of garbage**

The garbage man throws a garbages to the girls blossom used her yoyo to destroy the garbage,bubbles used her bubble wand to catch the garbages and the bubbles files to the skies and buttercup used her hammer to destroy the flying garbage at her the heroes are very tired

Garbage man:tired yet powerpuff girls

Blossom:oh man we cant fight this

Bunny:I am tired blossom

Buttercup:what are we gonna do

Suddenly a blinking light goes to the battlefield

Miguel:hey garbage look here

Blossom:wait is that

The garbage man looks up and saw miguel then miguel pulled out his katana

Garbage man:ha you think you can stop me **piles of garbage**

The garbage man throws some garbage to miguel but he slices the garbages in half the garbage man is scared

Garbage man:oh no

Miguel goes to his left arm

Miguel:lets see this swords can do

The time stop miguel begins to cut his left arm to pieces then time starts and miguel landed safely at the road the garbage man backs up

Buttercup:wow he cut his left arm that's ausome

Garbage man:why you take this **garbage bomb**

The garbage man throws a bag of garbage to miguel but he slice the garbage bag to half and lands on the ground then he pulls the black and light z ray remover and sights at the garbage man

Garbage man:ha do you think that could stop me

Miguel keep quiet and fires at garbage man before he fired, the garbage man throws a garbage to miguel making his weapon drop and falls to the ground then the garbage man looks at miguel

Garbage man:you are done

Before garbage man attack bunny inverfears

bunny:take this you garbage

garbage man:uh

bunny:**missiles attack**

bunny fires a missile to the garbage causing to lose balance and falls to the ground miguel picks up the weapon and shoots at the garbage man back to his regular form miguel goes to the girls

Miguel:are you girls alright

Blossom:yeah thanks

Blossom looks at miguel's weapons

Blossom:where did you get those weapons

Miguel:lets just say our professor invented these for us

Buttercup:looks like our work here is done here

The girls files to the lab

Miguel:looks like im done here mark come pick me up

The plane lands at the ground miguel goes inside and the plane goes to back to base Unknown to them erine the school's photographer just saw the whole thing

Erine:wow I cant believe this someone's help the powerpuff girls

He holds to video camera

Erine:good thing I made here before the battle and record the battle of powerpuff girls and another powerpuff girl too

Erine puts the video camera in his bag

Erine:I need to get back to my house

Erine runs to the alley and goes to the left

End of chapter 6

* * *

**A/N:**so again guys did you like it if you like this send me a review okay? see you guys later


	7. Mojo jojo strikes again

**A/N:**okay sorry again for the long wait because…

1 its teachers day

2 I being study hard to pass the exams

And 3 I been playing wow

And that's it thank you guys for watching and see you guys later

**Disclamer: the powerpuff girls z is not mine it belongs to ****Megumu Ishiguro**

**miguel,mark,****lucy,bunny ** and vince are belong to me

**luke is belongs to the cat whisperer**

**Summery: **the powerpuff girls z go to townsvite to fight mojo jojo again, meanwhile miguel finds about the goodenough girls

* * *

**Last night, at the temple**

Miguel,vince and mark is still searching for clues in the temple. 10 minutes later…

"how long till we found something I'm tired" mark said

"not for long keep searching..huh"

Miguel spotted a base stuck in the destroyed pillar, he and vince goes to the destroyed pillar

"alright one...two…three push"

He and vince push the destroyed pillar,after that miguel grabs the page "hmm it reads" "_the goodenough girls page 2 a year after we sealed him at the temple we begin our lives more often but one night a group of ninjas attack the palace but we fought them off but a dark monster appeared and starst to attack us and fought again, that monster retreated to the forest but the question is where did that come from?_

"hmm"

"What are you thinking" asked vince

"I think we found out what happen to goodenough girls" said miguel

"what?" asked vince

"im not sure lets go back to the helicarrier" said miguel

Then they board the plane and takes off the skies

* * *

**mojo jojo strikes again**

**blossom's house**

at blossom room, she was still sleepy in the morning until…

"hey blossom!"

Blossom jumped in her bed by surprise

"casey! Why are you in my bed?" explained blossom

"well mom called you to take breakfast before you're late see you later" said to blossom before going down the stairs

"Ugh"

Blossom goes back to her bed for a while before going to the living room, she finds her mom, dad, and her sister kasey. She sits at the chair near kasey, then blossom's mom give's her and kasey pancakes

"thank you mom!" said blossom and kasey

Then they eating the pancakes, after that blossom gets out of the door and goes to school

* * *

**At school**

At the gate blossom spotted her friends and goes to them

"hey guys!" said blossom

Bubbles and buttercup surprised at blossom

"Good morning blossom you're surprise us" said bubbles

"yeah hey! where's bunny"

"she's in the classroom by now" said bubbles

"I can't believe that we have another powerpuff girl in our group" said buttercup

"yeah I hope she good" said blossom

Then the school bell rings

"yikes! We are gonna be late girls lets go"

They run off inside the school

* * *

**Mojo's hideout**

"why I can't beat those powerpuff girls?" said mojo

Mojo circle around inside his hideout then…

"yes! I got it, now those powerpuff girls will defeat at mojo jojo"

He goes to his workshop to build a robot

* * *

**At the school**

Blossom, bubbles, buttercup and bunny were sitting at their chairs when suddenly their belts are glowing they stand up and say.. "my arm is broken" "I got a disease" "my stomach hurts" "my head hurts too we need to go to the nurse's office" said the four girls

"oh my! Okay girls you're excuse you can go to the nurse's office" said ms keane

The girls nooded and runs to the school rooftops, blossom opens her belt revealing mayor is on the screen

"what is it mayor" asked blossom

"mojo jojo is attacking the city again" explaned the mayor

"ugh again I hope that monkey is worth it" said buttercup

"alright we'll stop that monkey" blossom said to the mayor before cutting off blossom looks at the girls "alright girls lets stop that monkey and go back to school" said to the girls before she and the girls took off to fight mojo jojo

* * *

**Helicarrier**

In the 2nd floor on the building, migue,mark and vince were sitting at the chairs discussing about the temple "so what did you find out" asked vince

"I'm not sure let me think" said miguel

As he thinking the alarm is sounded, the guard entered the room

"what is it"

"mojo jojo is attacking the city again" said the guard

"alright lets help them…" said mark

"no"

Mark and vince surprised by miguel's word

"why" asked mark

"because it their fight we don't help them" said miguel

Mark and vince understood this, miguel looks at the guard

"you need to contact the professor utonium and tell him to meet at the professor's lab to talk" said miguel

"yes sir" said the guard before leaving the room. Miguel look back at mark and vince

"mark and vince I want you two to research about the goodenough girls got it" they nodded their heads "good dismissed" then they leave the room, after they left miguel looked at the windows

* * *

**Townsvile**

Back at the townsvile the girls are still fighting the mojo's robot (is a spider who has 8 mechanical legs,two crab holders and two cannons in the shell) finally they gonna put and end to it

"take this! **Hammer smash**"

"**bursting bubbles**"

"**spinning yoyo attack!**"

"**missile attack**"

Mojo's robot is exploding and mojo flying in the sky "why I cant beat those powerpuffs, I will have my revenge mojo!" said mojo before diserpering into the skies

"hewh that was close" said buttercup

"wow bunny you so good" said bubbles

Bunny blushes "t…thanks girls it was notting"

Blossom said to the girls "okay guys lets get back to school"

They nodded to blossom and they off to school

* * *

**At school**

The school bells are ringing

"okay class we will see you tomorrow" said ms keane

"okay!" side the classmates before leaving the classroom

* * *

**Walkway**

Blossom,bubbles,buttercup and bunny are walking to their homes while talking when suddenly their compass are glowing, blossom picks up the belt and looks at the professor

"what is it professor?" asked professor

"miguel and the others are here to see you" said professor

"why?"

"I don't know but you better get here soon" said professor

"okay lets go girls" said blossom

**Hyper blossom**

**Rolling bubbles**

**Powered buttercup**

**Starry bunny**

**Powerpuff girls z**

They off to the professors lab

* * *

**lab**

blossom,bubbles,buttercup and bunny enters the lab, they find miguel,mark and vince sitting at the round sofa with professor,ken and poochi were sitting too

"girls have a seat" professor said to the girls

The girls seat on the sofa near the professor, blossom looks at miguel "hmm what do you want with us?" asked blossom

"well we found out about the pages of the goodenough girls" said miguel

"so what's is it?" asked bubbles

"the goodenough girls leave some message to their next generation which means you girls and you must find these page and solve what happen to them" said miguel

"don't worry we will find out what happen to them, anything else?" said blossom

"well there's something I don't know about" said miguel

"hmm what is it?" asked blossom

"that door we just saw, its locked by 3 round circles. Maybe you girls should find those keys while searching the pages" said miguel

After that they leave, before that miguel looks at them "if you need us, contact us we will be watching" then he leave the lab.

"alright girls starting tomorrow we will find those pages" said blossom

"yeah!" said the girls

While they are busy. Professor,ken and poochi talks quietly

"hey dad do you think something is about to happen?" said ken

"I don't know but we will find out soon" said the professor

"I sure hope so" said poochi

Then they looked at the girls. tomorrow is another day

* * *

**A/N:**Hey guys i know it kindna sucks but this is my first typing on the fanfiction I hope you reply this episode thank you guys


	8. ANNOUNMENT

**A/N:**Hey guys its me sorry for the wait because I have an idea for the next story but this new story just difficult its named feminine Bridgette a new powerpuff from **the car whisperer** so I want to you guys to vote to this next story or move on and continue stories.

* * *

Votes will end at oct 20. 2014

**feminine Bridgette (0)**

**Or**

**finding the lost pages (0) **

**A/N:**Okay guys if you want to vote each stories review me okay thank you guys.** note:I will not put a story until the votes are over.**

* * *

**A/N:**Okay the results are... both of votes are zeros. because no one voting any of these stories i will choose any of these stories.

my desicion will end at oct 25. 2014


	9. Feminine Bridgette

**A/N:** Hey guys it's me. Sorry again the long wait thanks to **the cat whisperer to cakedecorator** I finally add another powerpuff girls z. her name is Bridgette aka feminine Bridgette but I will put a characters on powerpuff girls z in fanfiction soon for that and I was busy in UN if you guys know that. Anyway thank you guys and see you later.

**Disclaimer: the powerpuff girls z is belongs to ****Megumu Ishiguro**

**Feminine Bridgette is belongs to ****the cat whisperer**

**And Miguel, mark, Vince, bunny, Luke and Lucy are mine**

**Summery:**there's another new student named Bridgette Hamilton and a powerpuff girl, the girls knows her secret and they tried to join her to the group, she will accept the offer or not

* * *

**Feminine Bridgette**

**At school**

After the school bell rings blossom, bubbles,buttercup and bunny were sitting at their seats

"Hey girls did you heard the rumors?" said blossom

"No what rumors?" said bubbles

"Well a new girl is coming to our school and moved here" said blossom

"I hope she pretty" said bubbles

Ms Keane goes inside her classroom. Then her students goes to their seats

"Okay class there's a new student in our class, you can enter"

The new student entered the room with her pink bag. she has a pink long hair Her outfit is blue skinny jeans, her shirt is pink blouse with puffed sleeves with a cupcake on front , her shoes is pink sandals, pink diamond earrings and most of all she's a similar belt like the powerpuff girls z but her belt is pink with a P on it.

"Hey I may be crazy but she's got the same belt as us" whispered blossom

"Yeah but her belt is pink" whispered bubbles

Ms keane writes something on the board, after that she looks at everyone

"okay class this is Bridgette Hamilton. Her father was moved here from new citiesvile.

Then the classroom began to whisper to each other

"She's from new citiesvile" "isn't that the place where no fun" "hey don't feel bad about her" "I think she's cute" classmates whispered to each other

Bridgette sighed heavily

"Bridgette why don't you sit in front of bunny over there" said ms keane

She pointed at the chair front of bunny, then Bridgette goes to the chair, she sits and put her bag in the table

"okay lets continue our class next is…" before ms keane said more, the girls jumped out of their seats with their right hands up

"ms keane I got a stomachache" "I got a fever" " agh! my foot is hurt" "my head hurts" said the girls

"Oh my! You girls need to go to the nurse's office" said ms keane

Then the girls goes out of the class and goes to the rooftop, then Bridgette stands up and looks at the teacher

"um excuse me ms keane can I use the restroom Il be quick" said Bridgette to her teacher

"of course, you can go to the restroom" said ms keane

Bridgette goes out of the class and heads to the restroom

* * *

**At the city**

The powerpuff girls z are fighting against mojo jojo with his new robot, who has large black metal armor, four robot arms, and two black metal legs. Blossom attacks with her yoyo to mojo's robot arm, bubbles summon her bubbles to mojo's head and buttercup uses her hammer to bring down mojo. After that mojo's robot begins to fall down.

"ha! We win again mojo" blossom pointed at mojo jojo

"let's see about that girls" mojo smiled evily

"huh?" the girls look at each other confused

At mojo's robot a cannon pulled out on the back, just then it fires a net heading at the girls and mojo caught them

"ha! This net is so supid il destroy it no pese" buttercup tried to destroy the next but somethings draining their powers

"ugh! whats happening" said bubbles as she kneels down

"Hahahaha! I caught you in my sucking powers net it will drain all of your powers until you become weak to fight me" said mojo as he laughing

The girls are continued to become weaker at the minute.

* * *

**Professor's lab**

Meanwhile in the professor's lab the professor,ken and poochi are watching in horror as they watching the powerpuff girls z in defeat

"oh no dad what to we do?" said ken to his father

"hmm not sure but we will trust and pray with them" said the professor

"I sure hope so" said ken worryingly

* * *

**City of townsvile**

Meanwhile at the city, the girls are continued to fight against the net but to no avail. Mojo jojo's robot goes the girls

"alright you powerpuffs time to say goodbye" said mojo as he uses the robot's left arms to lift and prepares to crush the powerpuff girls z

"blossom what are we gonna do" said bubbles

"yeah! Do something" said buttercup

Before blossom thinking another plan, the robot's arms is gonna the girls. before it could do so a pink light moves in and cuts not only the robot's left arms but also the net trap the powerpuff girls z. the girls falls down and too tired to battle

"whats going on" said buttercup

"who saved us?" said bunny

A purple powerpuff landed to the roof of the building

"huh? Is that…" said blossom

"I don't know who you are but you won't get away with mojo! **Mojo mini shots**" the robots fingers transformed into cannon, the robot fires at the pink powerpuff girl, then she pulled out her swords and cuts off the mini shots piece by piece.

"Ahhh w..Who are you mojo" said the scarred mojo

She didn't said a word, she prepares her swords and say "**mighty slash**" the swords are glowing pink and the purple light is heading to mojo's robot. It destroyed the armor leaving a straight line. Secs later the robot explodes and mojo is flying in the sky again

"curse you powerpuff girls I get you somedayyyyyyyy" then mojo disappeared to the skies Blossom,bubbles,buttercup and bunny looks at the purple powerpuff "hmm thanks but.." before blossom could finish her sentence she left without saying a word

"she didn't say her name to us" said bubbles

"well who cares, she saved us from that monkey creep"

After the battle they go back to school

* * *

**At the school**

The girls entered the classromm and goes to their seats. blossom notice Bridgette seat is empty, then she ask ms keane

"hmm ms keane where's Bridgette?" asked blossom

"oh she's in the restroom but she taking longer than I expected" said ms keane

Then Bridgette goes inside the classroom and goes to her seats

"oh Bridgette low long was your time in the restroom" asked ms keane

"i bump into someone so I helped her out before I go to the restroom" said Bridgette

Bridgette returned to her study, while blossom saw her suspicionly

"hmm"

"what is it ms. Blossom, are you getting something?" said bunny

"I think I know who's is that pink powerpuff" said blossom

* * *

**Schools hallways**

Bridgette goes to her locker and opens it, then she is thinking something on her head

"_why did I help those girls_" thinking Bridgette

As she closes the her locker, she saw blossom,bubbles,buttercup and bubbles looking to her suspicionly, creeping Bridgette

"what do you girls want with me" said Bridgette

"Bridgette we know its you" said blossom

"what are you talking about" said Bridgette as she becomes trembling

"don't lie to us Bridgette youre the one saving us from mojo" said buttercup

"yeah! We know you have powers like us" said bubbles

"and most of all your belt is similar to our belts" said bunny

Bridgette have no other choice to accept the truth

"okay fine you guys caught me im the pink powerpuff who saved you butts. You happy?" said Bridgette

"yey we got I new powerpuff girl" yelled bubbles

the classmates overheard bubbles loud voice

"shhhhhh bubbles you blowing our cover" whispered blossom

"oops sorry" whispered bubbles

"come mon lets go to the lab to see the professor" said blossom as she and the girls runs to the professor

* * *

**Professor's lab**

Blossom, bubbles, buttercup, bunny, Bridgette, professor, ken and poochi were sitting at the round chair while Miguel, mark and Vince were standing near them

"guys meet Bridgette our new powerpuff girl" said blossom

"why is there a robot dog in here" asked Bridgette

"don't worry about poochi he's harmless why?" said ken

"i….never mind anyway lets continue our discussion why am I here?" said Bridgette

"you are here to join us to fight evil here in townsvile" said the professor

"yeah if you on our side this is too easy" said blossom

"so please Bridgette can you help us?" said bubble

"besides we need the another powerpuff to help us" said buttercup

"(sigh) okay il help you if you girls interested" said Bridgette

"yay!" said all (except Miguel, mark and Vince)

"I hope you join us Bridgette you make a great team" said professor as he pulled his hand thowars Bridgette. Instead of joining hands with the professor she looks at professor

"il help you but don't except to be a miracle" said Bridgette as she walks out on the looked at Bridgette worrying

"hey wait! Where are you going Bridgette?" said blossom

"home" said Bridgette as she goes to the exit. Before that she looks at blossom

"hey blossom right?" asked Bridgette

"yeah why?"

"do you know the Troup "broken bird"" said Bridgette

"no why?" said blossom

"you figure it out" said Bridgette before going outside the exit

"_i hope this day was worth it_" thinking Bridgette

Meanwhile they are surprised by Bridgette words were giving to blossom. Blossom looks at the group

"umm guys whats is "broken bird"" said blossom

Bubbles was about to say something but Miguel interrupts

"broken bird" if a person has a traumatic event or something in their past that causes them undergo a personality change that make them seem cynicak or even rude" said miguel

"so that means" bunny said

"she has something in her past that changes her personality" said blossom

"so what are we gonna do now?" said bubbles

"il say we will go home and girls you need some rest after that incident with mojo earlier" said professor

"well we best get going we got something on our minds here. Let's go men" said miguel as he goes outside and shuts the door.

"well let's get home and rest" said blossom

"finally I need some sleep after this" said bubbles

"and a rough sleep" said buttercup

The girls are leaving the lab and goes the their homes

* * *

**Bridgette's house**

At Bridgette bedroom, she studied her subjects. Afterwards she looks at the sky saying

"hm I just hope I will be alright in the morning" said Bridgette as she goes back to her studies

* * *

**A/N:**Hey guys its me I hope you accept this story. I will make another story soon, see you guys later


	10. Finding the lost pages

**A/N:**HI guys it's me again guess what its sembreak means, I have no class in 10 days and more time for my stories anyway that's it I hope you enjoy my episode and thx you guys later.

P.S:do you remember Luke and Lucy in "new allies new monsters" well they are here now and sorry for waiting.

**Disclammer: the powerpuff girls z is belongs to megumu ishiguro**

**Feminine birdgette if belongs to the cat whisperer**

**And miguel,mark,vince,bunny,luke and lucy are mine**

**Summery: **Now with another powerpuff girls z joining the group, they continued to search the pages of their ancestors, the goodenough girls, meanwhile luke and lucy appears to help the powerpuff girls z.

* * *

**Finding the lost pages**

**Blossom's room**

Blossom wakes up from her bed and yawns loudly "why am I so sleepy?" said blossom as she goes to the bathroom. She walks to the mirror and looks at her reflection "oh that's right we been tired from that battle with mojo" blossom open's the faucet and splash herself with water to her face

"blossom its breakfast time! And I made you strawberry cake" said blossom's mother

After she said "strawberry cake" blossom quickly goes to the dining room and sits on the chair

"blossom you should be careful you might get hurt" said blossom's father

"oh sorry about that i can't resist this sweet strawberry cake" said blossom happily as she continues to eat her cake

"oh! I hope you don't go into the sweet store and eats all the sweet cake don't you think blossom?" said Kasey teasely

"what! I don't" said blossom angrily

"but it's true you eat sugar because you love it and eats all the candy away" said Kasey teasely

"why you…." Before blossom said another word her father cuts off

"girls please don't fight each other okay especially you blossom" said blossom's father

"ugh! Fine" said blossom her father before continued eating. Then she remembered something

"oh! I forgot I have to go to play with my friends" said blossom as she finished eating and goes to the front door

"okay dear make sure you're safe" said blossom's mother

"don't worry mom I will" said blossom as she goes out of the house and heads to the professor's lab

* * *

**Professor's lab**

Blossom entered the lab, only to find bubbles,buttercup,bunny and Bridgette were sitting in the chair while the professor,ken and poochi. Then blossom sits besides the girls

"so professor why are we here?" said bubbles

"well we are gonna introduce someone to you girls. okay you guys come in" said the professor

The door opens, revealing luke and lucy has entered the room

"girls say hello to luke and lucy" said the professor as he introduced them. The girls looked in confused

"hello powerpuff girls z" said luke and lucy

"huh?!" said the the girls surprised

"how did those guys find out about us?!" said buttercup

"calm down girls I told them about your identity" said the professor

"I am luke the scientist and athlete and this my twin sister lucy the librarian and an archer" said luke

"nice to meet you luke and lucy" said the girls

"anyway now that we here. We will continue our search the pages with Luke and Lucy's help" said the professor

"wait? Whats this about the pages" said Bridgette

"oh we forgot to tell you about that its a long story" said blossom

Blossom explaned about the pages,the keys and their ancestors from the past. afterwards blossom finished explanation to Bridgette

"and that's the whole story" said blossom

"so wait, the reason why are we here is to find the pages of your ancestors to find out what happened to them?" said Bridgette

"well yes" said Blossom

"so where's miguel, mark and vince professor?" said buttercup

"hmm not sure maybe they have plans or something?" said the professor

"well it doesn't matter if they come or not what matters is you find those pages and solve the mystery" said ken

"yeah!" said the girls as they raised their left hands, secs later

"so what's first professor?" said blossom

"we make a locator to find the pages I call it **the page locator**"said the professor. The girls looked each other in confused

"really professor? That's it" said brigette

"well we could not find I better name so I pick that one" said the professor

"so where's is this **the page locator** professor" said bunny

"right there!" said the professor as he pointed to that large brown cloth.

The professor goes to that large brown cloth and pulls it over, revealing 5 colored watches red, blue, green, violet and pink. The girls goes to the inventions

"wow professor did you make this?" said bubbles

"yes here wear it, it maybe a watch from the outside like the watch but with a locator in the inside of course" said the professor as he gives the 5 colored watch to each girls. then the girls wear it

"if you push the button, it changes to a locator" so the girls pushed the buttons on the watch, the watch opens, revealing a green map

"so how do we returned to watch" said blossom'

"well press the button again" said the professor

They pushed the button again and it goes back to a normal watch "wow this is incredible professor" said blossom

"that's great blossom…" blossom cuts off the professor's words

"that way a can never late for school" said blossom as everyone falls down to the floor then they go back up. Suddenly the watches are glowing just like the their belts

"oh I almost forgot, then that watch is glowing it located pages near" said the professor

"so it must be in new townsvile, lets go girls!" said blossom

**Hyper blossom**

**Rolling bubbles**

**Powered buttercup**

**Starry bunny**

**Feminine Bridgette**

"**Powerpuff girls z!" **said the girls

The girls are off to find the lost pages, while the professor,ken,poochi,luke and lucy bids them good luck

* * *

**Helicarrier, meeting room**

At the meeting room, Miguel, mark and Vince are having a discussion about the pages and the keys

"Hmm"

"Something's wrong Miguel?" said Vince

"There's something I don't know about this, the pages are something but…" said Miguel

"What is it" said mark

"But what happen to the goodenough girls x in Japan in 462 years ago?" said Miguel

"We don't know but we need to help those powerpuff girls z to find out about them" said Vince

"You're right Vince, we need to work together to find out about. In any case what are they doing now?" said miguel as he looks into the skies

* * *

**City of townsvile**

The girls are trying to search the area, in few minutes they located it "girls I found it" said bunny

The girls goes to the alleyway to find the pages, lucky they found it the page shucked in the broken wood

"come mon guys lets get the pages, this is scary" said blossom scaredly

The girls are gonna get the page, suddenly the page got blown out by the wind and goes to the city

"come mon lets get that page before we lose it" said blossom

The girls are trying to get the page but it's was fast, finally they got it

"yes! We got it ahhhhhh!" blossom screamed as the girls gonna crash into someone's store and the owner looks at the girls angrily

"you girls may be the heroes but you have to clean up my store" said the owner as he throws the 5 brooms at them and walks off

"man that guy.." said buttercup

"come mon girls lets clean up this store and go back to the professor" said blossom as they clean up the store

* * *

**Professor's lab**

The girls enters the lab, tired and sleepy, they go to the round chair to rest. The professor looks at them worrying

"what happen to you girls?" said the professor

"we got tired from chasing that page and got tired to help cleaning the shop" said buttercup

"yeah" said bubbles as she tired from working

They rest for a few minutes and they resumed their work, the professor,ken,poochi,luke and lucy sits at the other side of the chair

"so girls whats the page say" said ken

"hmm says like _"we don't know what those ninja's or that monster but we will figure it out in the morning. 3 days later we begin our search for those ninja's but no one's heard from them since the castle incident, then one day a group of mysterious samurais leaded by that man named hideo kiyoshi and his son ichiro kiyoshi a 14 year old boy, they said they heard about the ninja's who attacked here and form an alliance with them, that boy smiles to me and I smile to him then we beginning our friendship with him" _said blossom as she finished reading the page

"I wonder what's the samurai group called? She didn't gave who they are" said blossom

"I search the samurai and return this information to Miguel, meanwhile you girls need some rest and take a day off but watch out for monsters" said the professors

"okay! Professor see ya soon, you to luke and lucy thanks for the help" said the blossom

"okay I hope we will have a great friendship" said luke and lucy as the girls leave the lab

"sure hope I eat another strawberry cake I'm starving" said blossom

"me too" said bubbles

"not me" said bubbles

"me too ms blossom" said bunny

"I will make that one" said Bridgette as the girls looked at Bridgette

"wait? You gonna make strawberry cake in you're home!" said blossom happily

"sure why not? I like cooking of course but I don't think that's gonna fix my "broken brid" said Bridgette

"oh" said blossom, she remembered that last day but blossom regained her senses

"but never mind about that lets cook some strawberry cake!" said blossom happily as they walked to the hallways

* * *

**Rooftop**

In the rooftop, someone spying on the professor's lab with his telescope. He wore a black hood, black mask with holes in the mask, black pants and black boots. After that he pulled a cell phone in his pocket to call

"hey this is me" said the person

"good did they get the page?" said the caller

"yes they seem to manage to outrun my power to get the flag. They are growing stronger" said the person

"good I hope they are ready for the battle like HIM" said the caller

"yes I know what am I do now?" said the person

"return to base for now our leader needs you" said the caller

"alright I be there see you later" said the person as he hangs up. The person takes one look at the professor's lab before going to the shadows

* * *

**A/N:**hey guys its me I hope you like this another story plz leave me a review for this story. Good luck and see you later


	11. The Mysterious warriors

**A/N: **Okay guys I got good news and bad news. The good news is I finally made another story and the bad news is the school will be starting at November 10. 2014, yeah I know it sucks because I will have a busy time my school now but this story will keep you busy while am I out okay? Thank you guys and see you later

**Disclaimer: the powerpuff girls z is belongs to megumu ishiguro**

**Feminine Bridgette if belongs to the cat whisperer**

**And miguel, mark, vince and bunny are mine**

**Summary: **The girls and their classmates have invited by the mayor at the museum of the Japanese era, once there, they located the page of their ancestors. The girls must get that page. At the same time, a mysterious ninjas led by that person to get that page. Will blossom and the girls get it first?

* * *

**The museum of Japanese era, display room**

At the display room, a security guard just passing by. Unknown to him, a page in the display glass is glowing with white aura. Outside of the museum, the same person who spying the powerpuff girls z is standing at the rooftop holding a Japanese compass in his right hand

"I found it" said the person as he pulled his cell phone with his left hand

"Did you find another page?" said the caller

"Yeah it's in the museum should we shrike now?" said the person

"no, not yet we will attack tomorrow" said the caller

"okay then goodbye" said the person as he hangs up the collar

The person looks at the moon one last time before going to the shadows again

* * *

**The mysterious warriors**

**High school**

"attention class, we been invited by the mayor to the museum of the Japanese era" said ms keane

The students are begin to talk to their classmates, including the powerpuffs girls

"Hey I don't mean to be rude but what's the Japanese era" said bunny

"The Japanese era encompasses the history of the islands of Japan and the Japanese people, spanning the ancient history of the region to the modern history of Japan as a nation state" said blossom

"Wow blossom you sure know about those cultures" said bubbles

"Yeah I just read some culture about Japanese" said blossom

After they finished their talking, they looked at ms keane who seemed to be smiling to her students

"okay class are you ready to go to the museum?" said ms keane

"yeah!" said everyone

* * *

**Helicarrier, command center room**

Under the helicarrier, the command room has a 4 long computers on the left and 4 long computers in the right, there's a giant screen in the end of the command center room and an half moon long computers in front of the giant screen (**if you guys don't know about the command center room I will question that later**) Miguel, mark and Vince entered the command center room, seeing his men using the computers to monitor the helicarrier. Miguel and his partners go to the end of the command center room

"solider, how's the atmosphere in the skies" said miguel

"so far so good sir" said the solider

"good, anyway did you locate the keys or the other pages?" said miguel as the soldier stands up and salutes miguel

"we didn't located the keys sir but we found another page sir" said the soldier

"where is it?" miguel asked the solider

"in a museum called, **museum of the Japanese era** sir" said the soldier

"that's great continue your work soldier" said miguel

"yes sir!" said the soldier as he salutes and goes back to his chair

Miguel, mark and Vince heads out of the command center room. Then Miguel thinks "_museum of Japanese era? It must be déjà vu or something, I can't sure what it is_" Miguel surges it off and makes a plan how to get to the museum

* * *

**Museum of the Japanese era, outside**

Outside of the museum, the girls and the students are preparing to enter the museum. Then the mayor and ms bellum goes out to the museum and meet the teacher and the students

"okay class my name is mr mayor and my assistant ms bellum, we are here to explore the place where the Japanese history is here." said the mayor

"Come here students, follow us and stay close to your partner" said ms bellum as they go to the museum

* * *

**Museum of the Japanese era, main area**

Inside the museum, the students are following the mayor and ms bellum as they explain to the student about the Japanese. The girls are looking at the museum

"alright students ill tell you a story in the 11th century's ago From the establishment of the Tokugawa bakufu's headquarters at Edo, although Kyoto remained the formal capital of the country, the de facto capital and center of political power was now Edo. Edo grew from what had been a small, little-known fishing village in 1457 to a metropolis with an estimated population of 1,000,000 by 1721 (the largest city in the world at the time)" said the mayor

"wow" said the students

"and also" "Edo was repeatedly devastated by fires, with the Great Fire of Meireki in 1657 being the most disastrous. An estimated 100,000 people died in the fire. During the Edo period, there were about 100 fires (most begun by accident), often quickly escalating and spreading through neighborhoods of wooden machiya which were heated with charcoal fires. Between 1600 and 1945, Edo/Tokyo was leveled every 25–50 years or so by fire, earthquakes, or war" said the mayor

"but mr mayor" said a student

"yes dear boy" said the mayor

"are there any powerpuff girls in that story?" said the student, as the mayor stops his walking and looks at the student "well we don't know for sure they are here in the museum but you will find out soon. Now this way class" said the mayor as he and ms bellum continued walking in the museum

"Hey do you think Mr. mayor is hiding something?" said blossom

"no I didn't see scratching behind his ear" said bubbles

"maybe he forget or just didn't know" said buttercup

The girls agreed to their conversation. Once they arrive to their destination, they stop front of the door with a guard guarding near the door

"excuse me, can you open the doors so we can proceed our explanation?" asked mayor

"of course sir" said the guard with a smile as he opens the door, entering the everyone at the display room

"okay class lets continue our discussion, this display here are the most precious of Japan's Tangible Cultural Properties, as determined and designated by the Agency for Cultural Affairs (a subsidiary of the Ministry of Education, Culture, Sports, Science and Technology)."

As the girls continued to walk, their watch is blinking. The girls hides the blinking watches before their classmates hear it

"girls there's a page here in this room" said blossom

"yeah but how do we get it? There's people here" said bubbles

"don't worry girls I got this" said blossom as she's gonna go to the mayor

"um ?" said blossom

"yes blossom" said the mayor

"can we explore this room we need to study the displays" said blossom

"of course but be hurry we will go back to the exit" said keane

"I will!" said blossom

"_such nice girls"_ thinking ms keane as she listening to the mayor's story

blossom runs to her group "okay girls we have to find the pages here before we leave" after finishing discussion we spit up to find the pages here since the display here like a maze. Blossom looks around the Japanese tree display, bubbles was looking at the fans display, buttercup looks at the bells display, bunny looks at the animals display and Bridgette was looking at the Japanese cooking recipe display which she's good of. Minutes later, they decide to gather up and finds that page, looked like a scroll inside the glass

"it's inside the glass what do we do now ms blossom?" said bunny

Before blossom can make a plan a security guard from the entrance goes to the girls

"um you girls need to leave, the students are already left" said the guard

"oh! We forgot I guess we have to go now bye!" said blossom as she pretends to forget, she didn't get the page, they have no choice but to go back with the other students

Meanwhile outside the museum, 30 black ninja suits and the person are standing in the rooftop staring at the museum. The person picks up the call

"yes what do you want?" said the person who's voice is mysterious

"are you sure about this? I mean you're really young to lead the warriors yet" said the caller who's voice is worried

"look don't worry il be fine trust me" said the person

"(sigh) fine I hope you be safe you're father is worried about you" said the caller

"okay I get it bye" said the person as he hangs up. He looks at his men "men don't use lethal force just don't hurt anybody alright" said the person

"ha!" they replied, he nodded and say "alright lets go" said the person as they jump from the rooftop

* * *

**Helicarrier, hanger**

At the hanger, Miguel, mark and Vince are heading to their plane **the black wing. **they are entering the plane and files off the museum

While they are flying at the museum, they are talking to each other

"So Miguel how do we gonna do when we arrived to the museum?" said mark

"It's simple we will jump from the plane" said Miguel as he pilots the plane

"oh that's easy I…wait? What?!" said mark as he freaks out about "jumping from the plane"

"yeah, why are you afraid of heights?" said Miguel as he smiles a little

"very funny sir no I don't, but jumping from the plane that will destroy the plane after we jump" said mark

"don't worry professor ace programmed this plane an autopilot. once we jumped, the autopilot will activated and stays there until we call the plane back here for extraction" explained Miguel to mark

"oh"

As they near the museum, an explosion just destroyed to parts of the museum

"looks like there's a fight in the museum, hang on I will take us faster" said Miguel as the plane goes faster to the museum

* * *

**Museum of the Japanese era, restaurant, 5 minutes before the explosion**

Before the attack, the girls are eating at the restaurant near the bamboo gardens and discussing the how to get that page in the display rooms

"girls any ideas how do get that page without stealing?" said blossom as she drinks the red shake

"well we tried to but its impossible blossom" said bubbles as she puts sushi in her mouth

"bubbles right blossom besides if we get that as powerpuff girls we will be as criminals" said buttercup as she eats a piece of siomal in her mouth

"maybe we ask the mayor to have us permission to get the pages ms blossom" said bunny as she eats a tempura

However Bridgette doesn't listening to her friends but she's tasting the siomal and eats it, its tasted so good that Bridgette wants to cook that "this is amazing! I need to write this recipe!" said a excited Bridgette, which the girls making weird faces

"I take bunny idea to get that page but how to we….." before the blossom can finish her sentence, a explosion destroyed the parts of the museum but no injuries from the people as they fled from the scene. In the fog the girls see 5 men wearing ninja clothes with a samurai sword in their backs. Luckily two security guard gets up and tries to shoot the ninja's but knock unconscious 2 two ninja's jumping in the guards. one guards tries to flee but a ninja spots him and pins him to the wall

"Where is the page?" said the ninja who has a imitating voice

"I don't know what you are talking about" said the guard

Unable to see this, the girls proceed to go to the restroom to transform. Inside the restroom

**Hyper blossom**

**Rolling bubbles**

**Powered buttercup**

**Starry bunny**

**Feminine Bridgette**

"**powerpuff girls z" **said the girls

meanwhile the ninja continued to speak to the helpless guard

"tell me where is it!" said the ninja

"I told you I don't know what you are talking about" said the guard as the ninja pulls out his sword prepare to strike but suddenly "hey you!" the ninja stops and looks to the right, which he shocks

"we are the **powerpuff girls z**" said the girls as the other ninjas shocked to looked at the powerpuff girls. the person arrived in the scene and looks at the girls, he smiles and looks at the ninja, he notices this and nooded "distract them while I search this place, 5 with me the rest, go and attack the powerpuff girls z" side the person as he and his 10 ninjas runs off to continue to search for the page. Blossom and the girl's tries to go after him but the ninjas are blocking them

"What are we gonna do now ms blossom?" said bunny

"we have no choice but to fight them, let's go girls!" said blossom as they fight with the ninjas

Blossom uses her yoyo but the ninjas dodged it and hits by blossoms attack again, bubbles uses her wand to summon bubbles but the ninjas cut it making bubbles scream, buttercup tried to slam the ninja who pulled out his sword to block buttercup's attack but pushed back and falls to the ground, bunny shoots multiple rockets to the ninjas but they disappeared and they at the back of bunny who fires the rocket to the ninja and they fall down to the ground and Bridgette attacks them with her sword but fails to hit them. Minutes later they are tired but still strong they only get few but many still attacking the girls

"who are this guys they seemed dogging our attacks" said buttercup

"yeah and their speed is great than any other human ms blossom" said bunny

With no match for them they are continue to give up when suddenly, 3 black men crashes into the glass celling and lands safely, they revealed to be Miguel, Mark and Vince

"don't give up girls there's still hope" said Miguel

"you girls go and get that man before he gets the page" said Vince

"but what about you three?" said bubbles

"don't worry we won't lose by a bunch of weaklings like these" said Miguel

The girls agreed to Miguel and runs off to the display room, while they are blocking the ninjas

"should we beat them sir?" said Mark

"(sigh) alright lets beat these ninjas and follow the girls" said miguel with a annoying face

The ninjas attack the group, miguel pulled out his silver-steel like katana then he swings the katanas suddenly a strong wind blows them away, mark uses non-lethal fight he punches ninja as he dodges the attacks and Vince pulled out his two katana unlike miguel's swords, his swords are black with a dragon claw between the blade and the handler. Vince disappeared in a spilt second a slashing just heard and vince appeared on their he shears back his swords then the ninjas falls down in the ground. Now only five ninjas left, they retreated leaving the group confused

"I knew it, these guys are too easy to me" said miguel

"then why you ordered us to attack them we should go get the page already" said vince

"we can't let those powerpuff girls z to lose hope that quickly" he looks at his group "anyway lets go and follow the girls" said miguel as they nodded and they runs off to the display room

* * *

**Display room**

The person and 5 other ninjas are searching the page, after few seconds the person's compass points at the scroll, inside the glass the person believe the page is in the scroll. He cuts open the display and grabs the scroll. The doors opened revealed the powerpuff girls z the person looks in shock

"hh…how did you defeat my men? That's impossible my ninjas can't defeated that quickly" said a shocked person

"we got backup. Now give that to us!" demanded blossom

"no way this page belongs to us" said the person as he regained from his shock

"but why are you so interested in that page?" said Bridgette

"I won't tell you until its ready" said the person'

"huh?" said the girls

"well goodbye for now" said the person as he pulled out a smoke bomb in his hand, throws it into the ground and explodes into a large smoke. the girls covered their mouths, after a split second the smoke vanish, the person not only vanish with his men but the page is gone too. The girls looked each other in defeat

"aw come mon he runs off just like that" said an angry buttercup

"but why do they need that page?" said bubbles

"doesn't matter they got the page" said blossom

"or is it"

The girls looked back, they see miguel holding the scroll, the real one

"But how?" said bunny

"Before we jumped out of the glass I decided to land in the roof since mark is to scarred to jump" said miguel

"hey!" said an angry mark

"we located the page in the display since we believe the page is there. We got the scroll and replace it with a real one without breaking the glass and we go back to the roof and jump" said miguel

"see? Im not scarred to jump into the glass" said mark

"yeah yeah" said miguel in a annoying voice

"anyway lets see" he opens the scroll "hmm it reads "_a year has passed since the castle incident, me and ichiro kiyoshi are hanging out we continued to find out who those guys are but why do I have this feeling? what is it? I'm not sure what it is but me and ichiro are just friends and noting more. I sighed like it was noting. Few days later we found something at the woods near the castle, a dark arua left here in the ground we transform and us girls are gonna find that dark arua" _said miguel as he finished his reading

"wow that's the nice reading here mr miguel" said bunny

"don't call me that just miguel okay im not mr you know" said miguel to bunny as she nod

"but doesn't explanted to me why do this guys want this page?" said blossom

"I don't know but these guys are weak to us" said miguel

"same us here" said mark and Vince

Then a police siren is heard, miguel's group and the powerpuff girls heard this

"we will keep this page for a while and you girls transform yourself back, we will go back to the base" said Miguel as he and his group runs to the rooftop while the girls transform themselves to original forms and goes to their fellow classmates

* * *

**Professor's ****lab**

The police are reporting that ninjas are attacking the museum for no reason, the reporters want to know who saved the guards but they didn't know what they looked like and the scroll missing from the museum was assumed to be stolen. The girls are sitting there and relaxed in the round chair. Blossom realized something

"wait if that scroll was real then what was in that scroll that the person have it?" said blossom as she eats a cookie

"well we never know" said buttercup as she watching the sports channel

The girls agree to buttercup and returned to their busy time

* * *

**Unknown place**

In the dark place, the person walks to the hallway with the fake scroll in his hand. He open a Japanese door he spots a unknown whose face is covered in the shadow. The person kneels down and put the scroll in the short table

"ah my son did you get it?" said the unknown person, the person's father

"yes father I got the page is in the scroll" said the person

"good son, now let me see….." he takes the scroll and reads it after that he became shocked

"um father, is there something wrong?" said the person

"this is not the page" said the unknown person

"wait? What?!" said the person as he takes the scroll and looks at it, then he realized something

Back at the museum, he saw the page cuts the glass carefully, unknown to him the glass was opened before been cut. Now realized this and bow his head down

"im sorry father I failed" said the person as he became sad

"that's okay son we will get that page and bring them to the grand master soon" said the unknown person

"thanks father" said the person as he smiles to his father

"good, now rest we still need our plans" said his father before this son leave the room. The person walks to his room to rest, waiting for the something else in mind

* * *

**A/N:**You guys wondering this is a longest words than any of my episodes because this episode I made its sure to keep you busy while am out. Anyway back to business do you why you guys wondering to my episodes well, in truth I'm just a teenager with a busy brain, for example "there are three half moon long computers in the front of the giant screen" this is why I dont know how to make interiors in a story, don't blame me im just new here since October. Because of this, im gonna make my own internet (like Wikipedia) or just join to devianart I don't know because im suck at drawing but il give all I got. thanks guys for reading this and plz give my a reply from my story. Thx you :)

P.S please review my stories if okay or not. thx again :)


	12. Trouble at the professor's lab

**A/N:**Hey guys sorry for the delay of the powerpuff girls z season 2 story because I have a bad day in the last 3 days, my score in exam was 85.5 and worst my exam will start soon but il continue making stories and still like this story I don't want to discontinued it. Anyway I hope you watch this and see you later

**Summary:**A new student in the girls classroom who's named is Natsuki Urawa, a soccer player whose blossom has a crush on him, meanwhile the ninja's are attacking again this time in in the professor's lab. Can the powerpuff save the not only the professor, ken and poochi but the pages too?

**P.S:**If you guys watch the powerpuff girls z manga, natsuki Urawa is a popular kid and doesn't like momoko but in this story, natsuki and blossom falls in love each other in the rest of the series and doesn't hate blossom

* * *

**Trouble at the professor's lab **

**In the school's gate**

Blossom and the girls are walking towards the school, but a violet limo just passing the girls and goes to the school

"hey! were walking here!" said blossom

"seriously? Not again" said buttercup

"why?" said bunny

"she passed on us she didn't care if we hit or not" said buttercup

"yeah she's a spoiled brat" said Bridgette

"speaking of something, hey blossom do you know a new student?" said bubbles

"no why?" said blossom

"well he's a boy and he's cute but not cute as my.." bubbles stopped her words and blushing harder, blossom knows this and stops saying at bubbles

"hey ms bubbles are you alright? Your face is red" said bunny worried

"im fine bunny" said bubbles as she regained her senses, they keep talking until they are inside the school

* * *

**Helicarrier, command room**

Miguel, mark and Vince are heading towards the command room looking for a clue about the ninja's attacking the museum to find the page. Miguel wonders why they are interested this page and he thinks they are connected to this mystery past. Miguel,mark and vince goes to the big screen

"soldier did you found something about those ninja's?" said miguel

"no sir we didn't found something, but we found their hideout"

"where?" asked miguel

"is in the abandoned warehouse west of townsvile" said the soldier

"good work soldier return to your post" said miguel as the soldier returns to his chair. Miguel turns to mark and vince "listen up the ninja's hideout is west of here once we go there mark I want you to be on the roof of the warehouse, watch our backs while me and vince are going to the back door, this is a stealth mission guys you ready?"

"yeah we sure" said vince

"me too" said mark

"good lets go!" said miguel as he and his team are exiting the command room and heads into the hangar

* * *

**Miss keane classroom**

The classmates are sitting there (as usual) and waiting to miss keane to say something

"okay classmates there's a new student who moves here in japan (**a/n:I don't know where his born but if you guys know plz review me**) okay natsuki please come enter" said miss keane

A student enters the classroom, wearing a brown short jacket with a white sleeve, a black t-shirt, blue pants, black and white shoes, and a brown bag also he has a brown hair and eyes. He stands near miss keane and looks at the classmates as miss keane writes his name on the board. He looks at blossom with his eyes

"_huh? Why he looks at me like that?" _thought blossom

Blossom and natsuki looked at a few seconds then…

"_maybe he likes me!" _though blossom dreamily, unknown to blossom he just looks at her with something else

"his name is Natsuki Urawa, please be nice to him everyone" said miss keane "and your seat is there Natsuki" miss keane pointed the seat in front of blossom he walks to his seat, put this bag on the table and sits down

"hey is it just me or that guy acting strange?" said buttercup

Bubbles surges it "maybe it was notting"

"true…" said buttercup as she continues listening to the teacher

* * *

**School's hallway**

Hours later, the bell rings and the classmates are leaving the schoo. Natsuki goes to his locker and puts his book and shuts the locker. then he's greeted by 5 girls as blossom leading them

"hi you must be the new student" said blossom

'yeah I guess but who are you girls?" said natsuki

"my name is blossom and I like sweets" said blossom happily

"mines bubbles and I like cute things" said bubbles happily

"ugh, I'm buttercup and I like wrestling and sports" said buttercup

"name's bunny im same as bubbles but I like cute animals" said bunny

Bridgette sighed heavily "my name is Bridgette and a like cooking there you happy now?"

"Bridgette why did you say that to him?" said blossom

Bridgette turns her head around "sorry about her she's mad about her problems" said blossom

"nah that's okay im Natsuki Urawa by the way, im from japan I play soccer and other games too" said natsuki

"wow did you play in japan" said bubbles

"yeah I played soccer ever since I was I boy and playing martial arts too" said natsuki

"wow you good at things" said blossom

"yeah I played a lot of times in japan before I moved here" said natsuki

"there's a ice cream in the park want to join us?" said blossom

"umm sorry blossom I got some "business" to do" said natsuki as he walks to the exit, blossom and the girls are confused

"oh well, lets go girls!" said blossom as they runs to the exit. Blossom stops and looks at Bridgette who looks at natsuki suspiciously

"hey Bridgette coming?" said blossom

"yeah sure il be right there" she looks at natsuki one more time before going to the girls

* * *

**Warehouse**

Miguel, mark and vince is near the warehouse, they stopped at the steel fence which vince cut it out with a large wretch. Then they enter the fence and hides at the boxes, he began to look if there's ninja's "go" said miguel as he, mark and vince goes to the back door, he looks at mark "mark go to the roof and cover us while me and vince are gonna sneak up to them" mark nodded and goes up to the roof while miguel and vince are entering the back door. Once inside he and vince goes up to the balcony, they hide at the boxes and spies the ninja's meeting

"is our preparation complete?" said the ninja

"yeah we will attack at 5:00 pm" said another ninja

"good, but remember we don't hurt anyone we just want those pages" said the ninja

"yes sir" said another ninja

Miguel and vince jumps down the balcony and jumps into the two ninja's, making them unconscious

"intruders, get them!" they charge at miguel and vince

"mark now!" said miguel as two bombs drops from above and pops out a smoke. The ninjas cant see well though this smoke, miguel and vince have the advantage and takes out all the ninja in secs then one last ninja tries to get away but miguel grab him and pushed him to the wall

"what is your planning ninja?" said miguel in an angry voice

"ha! There's no time they will attack soon" said the ninja as he passed out. Miguel drops the ninja and goes to their table and looks at the plans, now he realized

"oh no they will attack at the professor's lab" he looks at the watch, it shows 4:67 pm "we got 3 minutes lets go!" said miguel as he, mark and vince heading out of the warehouse and hurries to the lab

* * *

**Townsvile park**

At the park blossom,bubbles,buttercup,bunny and Bridgette are sitting at the bench eating ice cream

"I wish the professor,ken and poochi are here to join us" said bubbles

"yeah im gonna call the professor if see he's busy" blossom pulled out her compass,pulls it up and pushed a button. They waited until the professor pops out the screen, looking scared

"professor what's wrong?" said blossom

"blossom we got a problem, the ninja are attacking my lab they are trying to get in ahhh no!" said the professor as the connection cuts off. Blossom returned the compass into her belt

"girls, the professor are in trouble at the lab lets go!" said blossom as they runs to the nearest bush

"**hyper blossom"**

"**rolling bubbles"**

"**powered buttercup"**

"**starry bunny"**

"**feminine bridgettte"**

**Powerpuff girls z!**

They flies off to help the professor

* * *

**Professor's lab**

Inside the lab, the ninja's are wrecking the place to searching the pages while the professor,ken and poochi hugged each other and scared at the same time, then a ninja walks to the professor

"where is the pages!?" said the ninja with a angry voice

"I don't know where!" said professor as the ninja grab him and throws him to the ground. Ken tries to help his dad but another ninja grabbed him and poochi too

"I said where's the pages!?" said the ninja

"I told you I don't know where it is" said the professor

"then we will take it by force" the ninja pulls his katana at his back and prepares to strike but

"hey you guys!"

The ninja turned at the entrance and they saw the powerpuff girls z!

"it's the ninja again what a relief" said Bridgette

"not good it's the powerpuff girls z! what are we gonna do now!" asked the ninja

"lets attack them charge!" they charged at the girls

"**shooting yoyo" **the ninjas are taking damage by blossom

"**bursting bubbles" **the other ninjas are receiving damage by bubbles

"**heavy smash" **buttercup's hammer hit a ninja and flies to the wall

"**multiple missiles" **the missiles are heading towards the ninjas, who are running away and blowed by the missiles

"**whirlwind slash" **the ninja are spinning by the whirlwind and drops to the ground

The ninja tries to attack but his cellphone his ringing and picks it up "hello…what?...are you sure…. *sigh* fine" then he put back his cellphone and yells "all ninja's retreat at once!" the ninjas pulls out a bomb and throws it to the ground, creating a smoke. Then in few seconds the ninjas disappeared leaving a messy lab. Suddenly a wall just broken by miguel,mark and vince who looks around

"looks like you don't need us after all" said miguel

"yeah we are okay" said blossom

Then ken and pocchi helps the professor "professor are you okay?" said poochi "yeah are you okay dad? Said ken "yeah im fine just a hurt in my back" said the professor as he holds his hand at his back

"you girls you need to clean this mess and you too guys, fix the wall" said ken

"aw come mon guys lets help each other before we going back to the helicarrier" said miguel as he and the girls are helping each other to clean up

* * *

**high school**

in the school's hallway, blossom, bubbles, buttercup, bunny and Bridgette are walking towards their classroom, suddenly they see natsuki again

"hey natsuki!" said blossom at natsuki

"hey blossom nice to see you again" said natsuki

"so how's your business?" said blossom

"its not done yet, we still have work to do at home" said natsuki

"oh that's okay" said blossom

Then the bells ringing the students are going back to their respectful classroom

"oh no the bells are ringing! We are gonna be late come mon girls!" the girls runs to their classrooms. Blossom stops and looks at natsuki "hey aren't you coming?" said blossom

"oh ill be there just go" said natsuki

"okay!" said blossom as she runs off, unknown to blossom, natsuki watches blossom and smiles then he pulls his cellphone and calls someone

"hey its me how the mission" said natsuki

"not good they foil our plans sorry natsuki" said the unknown person

"that's okay we will continue our plans tomorrow meanwhile go and get some rest"

"thanks sir" said the unknown person before hanging up. Natsuki walks to his classroom with his hands in his pocket

* * *

**A/N:**Great news the exam has moved to nov. 28 2014 because of signal number 1 if you guys know it. Anyway this will be my next story before my exam thanks for watching and please review my story

**Next episode:**The girls are eating at the new cupcake which Bridgette interested it, suddenly a black z ray hits the cupcake and comes to life. they started to destroy the city, can blossom and the girls stop the cupcakes before they destroy townsvile?


	13. Cupcake Madness

**A/N:** Hey guys sorry for the wait I was just preparing for our practice in our school so this story will be nice IL will continue my story for now, thx you guys and see you later

**Disclaimers: the powerpuff girls z is belongs to megumu ishiguro**

**Feminine birdgette if belongs to the cat whisperer**

**And miguel,mark,vince,bunny,luke and Lucy are mine**

**Summary:** The girls are eating at the new cupcake which Bridgette interested it, suddenly a black z ray hits the cupcake and comes to life. they started to destroy the city, can blossom and the girls stop the cupcakes before they destroy townsvile?

* * *

**Cupcake madness**

In the city of townsvile, there's a cupcake store in downtown has just been opened thanks to the mayor, the people of townsvile is trying this delicious cupcakes even the girls who just waiting at the long line

"How long this will wait, come mon people!" shouted blossom

"calm down blossom, we will wait longer" said bubbles as she calms down blossom

"big deal, why are we here anyway?" said buttercup

"yeah I wonder?" said bunny

"don't you guys know? this store are selling cupcakes from all around the world and they love this, I want to try those!" said Bridgette as she holding her excitement

"I agree this cupcakes are the best!" said the excitement blossom

"I just hope the city isn't under yet like those ninja's attacked us 4 days ago" said bubbles

"yeah" said blossom as she thinks that after the attack miguel and his groups were still searching for the ninjas to get answers and good thing luke and lucy didn't go to the lab since they have been busy for something else

"speaking of attack, have you guys seen luke and lucy at….." before blossom could speak again, the belts are blinking and blossom picks the compass showing the mayor's face

"blossom mojo jojo is attacking the city again, you need to stop him girls" said the mayor as he hangs up

"what! We came all this way and some stupid monkey attacks!" screamed blossom

"*sigh* that monkey never learns to be quiet" said Bridgette

"never mind lets get that monkey before he destroys everything" said buttercup

"but we been waiting this line a long time" blossom sighed heavily because they will wait a long time but two familiar faces goes to the girls

"Hey girls no time no see huh?" said a familiar voice

"luke and lucy!" said the girls, luke is wearing a blue top shirt, long blue pants and a brown shoes while lucy wears a white skirt, white t shirt, and white slippers

"we will take over while you girls go after mojo" said lucy

"thanks luke and lucy" blossom said to them before they go to the nearest alleyway and transforms themselves into the powerpuff girls z

**Hyper blossom**

**Rolling bubbles**

**Powered buttercup**

**Starry bunny**

**feminine** **Bridgette**

**POWERPUFF GIRLS Z!**

Then they off to save the world by mojo jojo

* * *

**Helicarrier, meeting room**

Miguel,mark and vince were sitting there usually, thinking about the ninjas attacked at the lab four days ago

"guys do you have something on your minds about those ninjas" said miguel

"nah" said mark

"I got nothing" said vince

"I knew you guys said that" said miguel as he sighed and looks at the windows, suddenly the screen turns on and a soldier face appears in the screen

"what is it soldier? Did you find something about the ninjas?" said miguel

"no sir but a black ray just appear outside of new townsvile" said the soldier

"where it will fall?"

"this is the location its…."

* * *

**Townsvile**

Mojo jojo driving his original robot and destroying the parts of the city

"yes, mojo loves to destroy this city before taking over the world!" said mojo

"hold it right there monkey" said a familiar voice as the robot turns around "who dares to call me monkey!" yelled mojo

"we are the **powerpuff girls z!** and we are here to stop you mojo!" said the powerpuff girls

"not today powerpuff girls here's some treat **special missile time**" the robot's body opens, revealing a cannon mojo shoots missiles towards the girls, making them separate. Then they destroyed the missiles and goes after mojo

"you asked for it mojo **shooting yoyo**" shouted blossom

"**bursting bubbles"**

"**heavy smash"**

"**multiple missiles"**

"**whirlwind slash"**

The girls combination just destroyed the robot, sending the mojo in the skies "I will get you for this powerpuff girls!" mojo yelled before he is out of sight, the girls sighed in relief

"finally I though that monkey never gives up" said buttercup

"never mind lets go to the cupcake store before they run out come mon" said blossom as they goes back to the cupcake store

* * *

**Cupcake store, outside**

Outside of the cupcake store, the girls untransformed themselves before going back at luke and lucy who are near in the cupcake stand

"hey we done with our problems, can we take over?" luke and lucy were about to leave the line but two customers finished their stand and luke and lucy were next "hey you two you want an order here?" said the cashier "im sorry guys but you will wait again" said luke as the girls angry about this and leaves the store to go to another line back at the start

"nooooooooooooo why? I was gonna taste those cupcakes" said blossom as she cries about this, bubbles

"don't worry about blossom im sure we will wait" said bubbles

"yeah its just a cupcake" said buttercup

"its not a cupcake buttercup, it's the most delicious cupcakes they are selling here and they give happiness to the world" said Bridgette

"yeah yeah" said buttercup in an annoying voice while Bridgette pretends to hear that

Just then blossom's belts blinks but blossom opens the compass and pushes a button and stops the blinking before putting in her belt

* * *

**Helicarrier, hangar**

Miguel was holding a cellphone in his ear waiting to call blossom but she suddenly hangs up on him he pulls away the cellphone and puts in his pocket

"so blossom calls you" said mark

"no she hangs up they didn't know the black z ray is heading towards their location" said miguel as he opens the "black wing" door

"maybe they will know that the black z rays is heading there right?" said vince as he and miguel sits in the cockpit while mark is sitting there at the back

"lets hope so" said miguel as the "black wing" start to fly, the hangars door are open and the "black wing" flies to the cupcake store

* * *

**Cupcake store, inside**

Finally after an hour they make it to the stand then the cashier said "welcome to the cupcake store how may I help you?"

"im can we order I want 4 sweet cupcakes, 3 blue berry cupcakes, 3 green cupcakes, 3 purple cupcakes and 3 pink cupcakes" said blossom

"alright we will send to your table wait please" said the cashier before giving them number "3", blossom and the girls are gonna find a table in the restaurant. Then a voice is speaking to them "hey over here girls!" they turned around, they see luke and lucy sitting in heart shaped chair and the table is like a cupcake but not a real one. They go to luke and lucy and sits at the tables, waiting the girls order

"so did you two found anything about the pages?" said blossom

"not yet, we still keep searching" said luke

"yeah" said lucy

Then a waiter goes to the girls and gives out the cupcakes and leaves. The girls tasted their cupcakes before eating it

"Wow this cupcakes is awesome!" said an excited blossom

"yeah this blue berry is nice and sweet" said bubbles

"well this cupcake isn't that bad I guess" said buttercup

"this is nice cupcakes, ms bridgette was right" said bunny

"oh course, this cupcake has 50% percent of favor and sweets and gives us energy to help our body" said Bridgette

"Nothing could ever ruin this day" said blossom as she bites another cupcake, unknown to blossom this day will be ruin as the black z ray is heading towards the cupcakes and explodes the kitchen, luckily the kitchen was empty

"*cough* whats going on? Why is the kitchen explode all of the sudden?" said blossom

The smoke from the kitchen begins to fade but after that the cupcakes are alive, big and angry. the orange cupcake has a sprinklers in his frosting head, while the gray cupcake has a spike on his frosting head and the last In the middle is a black cupcake it has a horns on his frosting head

"you humans are eating our people we sick of it, so we will eat you people!" yelled the cupcakes as they began to eating people while the rest runs from the store the cupcakes runs and goes after the humans. Luke and lucy tells the girls "go guys and transform while me and lucy will run away and watch you guys" they nodded and goes to the restroom to transform

**Hyper blossom**

**Rolling bubbles**

**Powered buttercup**

**Starry bunny **

**Feminine Bridgette **

**POWERPUFF GIRLS Z!**

And they off to see the city….again

* * *

**Townsvile, main street**

The cupcakes continue to eat people, the longer they eat the longer they became bigger and stronger than ever. The gray cupcake sees a child runs away, he tries to eat the kid but he stopped by the girls they turn around and looks at them in anger

"what do you girls want?" said the black cupcake

"we are we to stop you because we are the **powerpuff girls z!**" said blossom and the girls

"really? Then we are gonna shallow you all!" yelled the black cupcake before firing a tons of cupcake in his mouth and heading straight to the girls, they dogged the attacks then a orange cupcakes jumps from the ground and starts to shake his head

"here's some sprinklers **explosive** **sprinklers**" he send the sprinklers to the girls and explode they manage to dogged but bunny and bubbles are flown away and landed in the ground

"bunny! Bubbles!" said the girls

While they are distracted, the gray cupcake jumps to them and the girls looked at their back to see the gray cupcake is spinning around

"here's some desert **spinning spiked**" he goes to the girls, sending them to the ground the girls tries to back but manages so the cupcakes looks at the girls "ha! You girls didn't defeat us, its time to your defeat, here comes the my **cupcake beam**" the black cupcake opens his mouth and prepare to fire but suddenly they are melting "huh? Whats going on?!" said the gray cupcake who is melting, blossom know their weakness and whispers to Bridgette

"what is it blossom?" said Bridgette

"bridgette do you know what happens the cupcake when left overcooked?"

"well if they left overcooked they will…." Now Bridgette knows blossom's plan and quickly stands up and so does blossom

"guys get up we need to go there to the sun and we spin so fast that will create a supernova" said blossom

"roger" said the girls as they goes up into the space and goes near the sun, they create a circle while holding hands "ready girls" said blossom. They nodded and they begin spinning. 2 mins later a supernova appears those 3 cupcakes, now they begin to melt

"noooooooo this cant be happening" yelled the black cupcake

"we will get you powerpuff girls z!" yelled the orange cupcake as they gone for good. The people who been eating by the cupcakes have been freed but covered in cupcake frosting but they didn't care they cheered the powerpuff girls z

Then the powerpuff girls z goes back to the city of townsvile and finds the people were cheering for them. A black plane just been landed near the powerpuff girls z, the door opened miguel,mark and vince stepped out the "black plane" and goes to the girls

"again you girls saved the day again im surprised you knew that" said miguel

"you knew but why you didn't you tell us?" said bubbles

"we tried but blossom hangs up on me to tell you guys that a black z ray is heading there" said miguel

They looked at blossom in anger "come mon I cant just wait in the line forever okay? Im sorry!" yelled blossom and they turned to miguel again

"well since you guys take care of your problems, we must go back to our base good luck" said miguel as they board the "black wing" again and goes into the skies while blossom and the girls looked at the skies

* * *

**Professor's lab**

Inside the laboratory, blossom and the girls were sitting at the round chairs since they were tired from that battle, while luke and lucy continue on their professors work then the professor,ken and poochi goes to the girls

"well girls you just saved the day again we proud of you" said the professor

"well thanks professor we would been defeated if not for blossom" said bubbles

Blossom laugh at bubbles comment at soon everyone laugh each other, then ken just realized something

"I just realized something, did you girls get the black z rays at their bodies" said ken

The girls stopped laughing for a second and looks each other

* * *

**Sewers**

"we will get you powerpuff girls z we will be back" said the orange cupcake

"and soon we will strike at townsvile soon" said the black cupcake

"buhahahahahahahahah" they laugh evilly and waiting for them to make a plan to destroy townsvile once and for all

* * *

**A/N:**Sorry for this episode because im in a rush to make at 1pm for our practice time I will edited this episode soon but this will have to do good luck guys and plz reply this story

**Another A/N: **My practice just posponed because of signal number 1 my practice time is unknown for now thank you guys and see you later

**Next episode: **the girls are watching a movie (except for Bridgette since she dosent like scary movies) at blossom's house then a black z ray just hit the cemetery and revive a undead magician zombie who sets out for revenge, can the girls stop him before he succeeds getting…. kasey?


End file.
